Beyond The Game
by Ivy Amor
Summary: THE ARTIST FORMERLY KNOWN AS PANACHE COMMODITY IS BAACCKK with a new story! Beyond The Game is a story about young immature teenage love. Fitz whole world revolves around basketball. He lives and breathes it. He calls it his only love, but will his new neighbor Olivia show him that he can balance both love and basketball.
1. The New Girl

**Hello everyone, I am baaacckkk baby! The writer formerly known as Panache Commodity. So, it is a looonnngggg petty story about what happened to my old account and stories. I didn't think I would come back to this site ever again, let alone write another story. But I am back and hopefully I am here to stay lol. I am not trying to recreate Everything Comes With A Price, but this story will have similar parallels particularly the first couple of chapters. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you did the other three.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The New Girl

Olivia sat behind the wheel of her Rover scanning the parking lot of her new school. The scene before her was identical to a 90s teen movie. Students were littered everywhere and everyone was in a clique of some sort. They were talking, snapping pictures, dancing, and other weird things high school students do. She still can't believe her parents decided to move clear across the country right before her senior year of high school. Olivia thought she was going to graduate with her best friend Marissa back in Philly, but when her parents received the call from Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center about opening positions, they jumped at the opportunity. After completing her junior year, Olivia and her family were on their way to California that following week.

The move was not as bad as Olivia initially thought. In fact, she loves their new house and neighborhood. The four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms is more spacious than their house back in Philly. Plus they now have a pool in their backyard, something Olivia always wanted growing up. She even met her next-door neighbors and they appear to be a loving nice couple. The dad is a retired NBA player, and the mom is a caterer. They have a son who is around Olivia's age, and for her sake she is hoping he goes to her new school. Making new friends have never been her forte.

Checking the time on her dashboard, Olivia shuts off her Rover, grabs her backpack from the backseat, and gets out of her car. The warm California sun immediately kissed her skin. This is something she can get used to. Being as though she is from the east coast, she has always envied the west coast and its beautiful weather. Checking her reflection in her driver's side window, Olivia nodded at her outfit of choice. She chose to wear a fitted graphic T-shirt that ironically said 'I Love LA', a denim jean skirt, and a pair of white low top Converses.

"I like that bag." Olivia hears someone say from behind her. She knew begging her parents for that Chanel backpack would draw compliments. Every time she wears the backpack someone compliments it.

Turning around to thank the person that complimented her backpack, Olivia is taken aback by the two beauties standing before her. One had skin the color of a Hershey bar, wild curly hair, dark brown eyes, and full lips, this girl could easily be a model. Not to mention her tall slim figure screamed model as well. The other girl had skin the color of honey, medium length straight hair, grey eyes, and thick eyebrows that were perfectly arched. She was shorter than her friend, but they shared the same slim figure.

"Thank you." Olivia smiles looking between the two girls. They both looked fashionably cute.

"You're welcome. I'm Makayla by the way." The taller one replies introducing herself first.

"And I am Jalisa." Her friend followed up in a fake tone that indicated she didn't really want to introduce herself, but was forced too because of her friend.

"Olivia, nice to meet you guys." Olivia was talking more to Makayla than Jalisa. It is obvious Jalisa isn't as friendly as Makayla, and Olivia refuses to kiss anyone's ass to be her friend.

"I hear that east coast accent, where are you from?" Makayla asks with an intrigued expression.

"Philly." Olivia proudly replies.

"Oh wow really? I have family out there. It's pretty cool there, especially the cheesesteaks." Olivia smiles at Makayla mentioning the famous Philly cheesesteaks. She always found it funny how non-Philadelphians always felt the need to mention Philly cheesesteaks. Olivia doesn't see the hype over them quite honestly, she chalks it up to her not liking them.

"Yeah I kinda miss it but whatever." Olivia shrugs.

"You can hang with us if you want. I know how hard it is trying to make new friends and all especially being the," Makayla rubs her hand across her forearm and Olivia nods her head.

"Exactly." Olivia replies understanding exactly what Makayla meant.

"Cool you got your roster already?"

"Not yet."

"Alright we'll walk you to Ms. Jamison's office so you can get it. I hope we're in some of the same classes."

"I hope so too."

As they walked into the building Olivia couldn't help but marvel at her new school. It was three times the size of her old school. Everything looked brand new. The floors were even freshly waxed. There is not a doubt in her mind that this school is well funded. One could mistake it for a small college.

After getting her roster, Olivia was relieved to know that she and Makayla had 4 of the 5 classes she was required to take. They also had the same homeroom and lunch period. She didn't experience the same relief that Jalisa was going to be in those same classes as well. Olivia can already see that she and Jalisa will not become friends. The vibe she gets from Jalisa is weird and standoffish. Unlike Makayla, Jalisa have yet to make an attempt to get to know Olivia, or to even tell Olivia about herself. Again, Olivia is not going to kiss Jalisa's ass for a friendship.

"So, Liv how are you liking this bourgeois ass school so far?" Makayla asks as they all sat down at the empty lunch table.

Makayla and Olivia both decided to get a grilled chicken salad with a bottled water. Jalisa on the other hand got a grilled chicken wrap and a bottled water.

"It's okay, I guess. This school is nothing like my old high school back home, but this is a whole other coast with a different kinda style" Olivia shrugs. Things have been going okay for the most part. The guys have been extremely welcoming to her, but the girls were distant like she expected. The girls here definitely embody the valley girl stereotype that is shown on TV. While the boys are a mixture between surfer dudes and wannabe cool hip guys, but trying too hard. Makayla and Jalisa seems to be the only two here with their own sense of style and identity.

"I've been at this school for four years and I still do not understand the people here. I guess that's why I don't have friends. I mainly just hang with Lisa, my boyfriend and his friends."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend? Where is he?" Olivia curiously asks looking around the large cafeteria.

"He's away at this basketball camp with his best friend Fitz. He'll be here tomorrow." Makayla answers taking a sip of her water.

"How long have you two been together?" Olivia takes a bite of her salad loving the freshness of it. Back at her old school the salads were horrible and far from fresh.

"Since our freshmen year. It still shocks me that we're even still together. I only say that because his best friend Fitz is the biggest man whore you'll ever meet, and my boyfriend is the complete opposite. They're literally night and day. I don't understand how the hell they are best friends." Makayla laughs.

"Hey don't talk about my boyfriend like that." Jalisa says, speaking for the first time since they sat down for lunch.

"Oh, girl please. Just 'cause you two have been hooking up since freshman year doesn't mean he is your man. I don't know why you or any girl for that matter sweat that boy. He is a player and he ain't gonna change." Makayla roast. The playfulness was gone in her tone.

Olivia listened intently as the girls bickered back and forth about a boy she doesn't even know.

"Whatever, I can change Fitz I know I can." Jalisa sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince Makayla.

Makayla jeeringly laughed in Jalisa's face, "that boy don't wanna change." She replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah we'll see." Makayla missed the eye roll from Jalisa, but Olivia caught it. It was evident she took offense to Makayla's comment.

"So, Olivia do you play any sports or anything?" Makayla asks changing the subject as she focused her attention on Olivia..

"Does cheerleading count?"

"Hell yes that's a sport."

"Okay cool, well I've been cheerleading since I was a little girl. How about you?"

"Oh, really I am the captain of the cheerleading squad here? Are you thinking about trying out?" Jalisa fauxly asks. It was almost like she was daring Olivia to say yes.

"I don't know maybe." Olivia curtly replies with a shrug.

"Well volleyball is my thing. I don't know anything about cheerleading." Makayla intervened just in time. The tension between Olivia and Jalisa was so thick you had to cut it with a butcher knife.

"You definitely have the height for it and basketball." Olivia adds.

"I always wanted to play ball just can't grasp the concept of it."

"I knew once I stopped growing at five foot three that basketball was out of my future. But it's definitely my favorite sport next to football."

"Girl my boyfriend and his friends are gonna love you they live and breathe basketball."

"You know how Harry, Fitz and the guys are they don't really like talking to us girls about sports." Jalisa adds her unwanted two cents.

Olivia rolls her eyes in her head, she can already tell her and Jalisa are going to bump heads. The girls continue talking and Olivia found herself becoming more and more comfortable with Makayla. Makayla complimenting her backpack in the parking lot was fate, God must've known Olivia needed a friend. Olivia couldn't have imagined how her day would have went had she not befriended Makayla. Aside from Jalisa's phoney ass, this new school won't be too bad after all. Olivia is looking forward to a good year.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Bro I am tired as hell." Fitz sluggishly yawns as him and his best friend Harrison get out of the cab.

After being away at basketball camp in Chicago for the entire summer, Fitz was glad to be back home in California. He never thought he would say this, but he missed his parents. He's never been away from them for an entire summer.

"Tell me about it." Harrison replied matching Fitz's sluggish mood.

"So, my parents weren't lying when they said we were getting new neighbors." Fitz said looking at the now occupied house next to his. From the looks of it no one was home.

"I wonder who moved in?" Harrison asks as they walked up the lawn leading to Fitz's front door.

"My mom said a couple and their daughter. I think she's about our age." After unlocking the door, the boys walked into the usual empty house.

Fitz threw his bags down and went into the living room where he crashed on the couch. Harrison crashed on the other couch. Three hours later, he was awakened by his mom yelling his name like the house was on fire. He looked at the couch Harrison fell asleep on and didn't see him. _He acts like he can't breathe without Makayla's ass_ , Fitz thinks to himself. Fitz can't imagine himself acting like that over a female. His only love is basketball. A girlfriend is just an added distraction he doesn't need right now.

"Mom why are you so loud damn?" Fitz groaned sitting up on the couch.

"Boy, you better watch your damn mouth." Diana said slapping him upside the head.

"I'm sorry. How are you mom, I missed you." Fitz gets up and wraps his mother's small frame in his arms.

"I am good. I missed you too baby. How was camp?" Diana asks breaking the hug.

"It was cool. I got to work with a lot of guys in the league. They all said I got a real shot at going pro and not just because of dad." Fitz confidently replied.

"That's good baby. I am proud of you. But remember you're not going to college just to get drafted, you're getting an education as well Fitzgerald." Diana firmly reminds him. His parents have always instilled the importance of education in him. They don't want him to believe that basketball is his only option at being successful, let alone his only meal ticket. Fitz is very intelligent, in fact he is graduating top of his class. He isn't your typical dumb jock.

"I know mom." Fitz replies.

"Good. Your father is out of town, he'll be back some time tomorrow. Are you hungry, want me to make you anything?" His mother spoils him rotten. She spoils his father too.

"A burger and fries."

"Okay."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome baby."

Diana walks off heading to the kitchen and Fitz picks his bag up and heads to his bedroom. His bedroom was cleaned spot less, and his bedsheets were changed. He has the best mother in the world and he will not be told otherwise. Before he could place his bags down, his cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he smirks at the person waiting for him to pick up.

"What's up?" Fitz greets.

"I heard you're back in town. When the hell were you gonna call me?" Jalisa irritably asks.

"Hello to you too Jalisa." Fitz laughs at her irritation. The simple fact that she is upset that he didn't call her is baffling to him. They are not in a relationship, they are just hooking up. They've been hooking up since freshmen year and everything was fine, until Jalisa decided she wanted more with Fitz. A relationship is something Fitz is steering clear from, per his father's request. His father has instilled in him that he cannot focus on love and basketball at the same time. Fitz took heed to his father's advice. None of his relationships have gone past the hook up phase and he wants to keep it that way. Jalisa will not change things.

"Can I come over?" Gone was the attitude, desperation replaced it.

"Yeah, but my mom is here." If Jalisa thought they were going to have sex, she had another thing coming. The last time they had sex while Fitz's mom was home, she caught them, and banned Jalisa from coming over. Jalisa just got back into Fitz mom's good graces.

"Okay." She eagerly replies.

"Alright." Fitz ends the call just as his mother brought his food into his bedroom.

"Here you go baby," Diana hands Fitz his plate and grabs his bags off the floor. "Are these all dirty?" She was taking out different articles of clothing from his bags.

"Yeah."

"Oh, it seems as if our neighbors are home."

Fitz gets off his bed and looks out his bedroom window with his mother. Directly across the lawn he could see into one of the bedrooms of his next-door neighbor's home. It definitely was a teenager room. The walls were lavender and covered with various musicians. Suddenly a girl walked into the room. She was preoccupied on her cell phone so she didn't notice the pairs of eyes on her. Fitz eyes were immediately drawn to her legs which were exposed due to the dolphin shorts she was wearing. They looked smooth, toned, and were paired with the sexiest thighs he's ever seen on a girl. He wishes she would lift her head so he can see her face. But her cell phone had her attention. She then disappeared into a part of her bedroom he couldn't see.

"That's their daughter Olivia I think that is her name." Diana said tearing Fitz's attention away from his window.

Before he could respond they heard the doorbell. Fitz informed his mom it was Jalisa at the door and that he would answer it.

"I don't see why you entertain that girl Fitzgerald. You can do so much better babe." Diana glared at Fitz with disdain.

"Mom be nice." Fitz takes a bite of his hamburger and kisses his mother's cheek.

"Whatever," Diana flags Fitz.

Fitz ignores his mother's comment and heads for the front door.

"Hey babe." Jalisa greets as soon as Fitz opened the door.

"What's up Lisa." Fitz steps aside and allows Jalisa inside of his house.

"Hey Mrs. Grant." Jalisa politely greets Fitz's mom who was walking towards the kitchen.

"Hello." Diana dryly replied over her shoulder.

"C'mon." Fitz leads Jalisa to his bedroom.

"Your neighbors are moved in I see." Jalisa says walking over to Fitz's window.

"Yeah I haven't met them yet my parents did though." Fitz doesn't tell Jalisa he saw his neighbor's daughter because he isn't in the mood for the 21 questions that will follow. Jalisa is a beautiful girl, but her insecurities diminishes her beauty.

"Mmm…oh shit…you have to be kidding me." Jalisa shockingly says with a gasp.

"What?" Fitz asks walking over to his window to see what or who had her attention. She was staring at his neighbor's daughter who was dancing. She had her back to them, and wasn't aware she had an audience. The dolphin shorts she was wearing put emphasis on her plumped ass. She had such a great ass. Fitz is an ass man, it is one of his weaknesses.

"I think I know that girl." Jalisa was talking more so to herself than Fitz.

When she finally turned around Fitz was star struck by her beauty. He has seen his fair share of beautiful girls including Jalisa, but it was something about this girl. Unlike most girls here in California she possessed an unmatched natural beauty he isn't used to seeing. Her caramel complexion reminded him of peanut butter, her bright wide eyes even in their embarrassment were captivating, her lips those pink luscious lips had him imagining how they would feel wrapped around…Fitz stops himself from thinking that far.

"Oh, shit that's Olivia, the new girl at our school." Jalisa's says breaking Fitz out of his daydream.

"She goes to our school?" Fitz asks to make sure he heard Jalisa correct.

"Yeah," Jalisa lifts Fitz's window and climb out and he follows right behind her. It's about time he gets acquainted with his next-door neighbor.

Olivia climbs out of her window and the trio stood on the grass waiting for someone to speak.

"Hey girl." Jalisa speaks first in a faux tone that Fitz picked up on. Olivia must've picked up on it as well, it was all in the sarcastic smirk she tried to mask.

"Hey Jalisa." Olivia responds in the same fictitious tone as Jalisa. Fitz nods at her sarcasm.

"What's up, I'm Fitz." He coolly introduces himself. He couldn't take his eyes off her even if he tried. This girl already had a hold on him that he didn't like.

"I'm Olivia." Their eyes met and the electrical currents that was radiating off their bodies was telling of their already attraction to one another.

"Livia, could you come help me for a sec." The trio turns around and Fitz sees a woman who looks like an older version of Olivia at her bedroom window. He assumed the woman is her mother.

"I gotta go. See you in school tomorrow Jalisa. Fitz, it was nice meeting you." Olivia says with a smile. The way her cheekbones rose almost making her eyes look chink, had Fitz in a daze. He never paid attention to the bone structure of anyone's face, but hers was unique.

"It was nice meeting you too Olivia." Fitz matched her smile flashing his signature million-dollar smile that has caused many panties to drop.

He watched her climb back into her bedroom window. The slight rise of her shorts showed part of her ass cheeks and Fitz had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress the groan wanting to escape.

"C'mon Fitz." Jalisa grabs his hand leading him back to his own bedroom window.

"She seems cool." Fitz says once he and Jalisa are back in his bedroom. He couldn't get her out of his head.

"Yeah she's alright." There it was that jealousy that Fitz knew was coming.

"Is she in any of our classes?" Fitz hoped Jalisa said yes.

"You know what…let's not talk about her…." She pushes Fitz back on his bed and straddles him.

"My mom is here." Fitz warns with hesitation.

"I'll be quiet babe." Jalisa assures bending her head and kissing Fitz's neck.

"You better or my mama is gonna kick your ass." Fitz place his hands behind his head and waits for Jalisa to do her thing.

While Jalisa rode Fitz as if there was no tomorrow, all Fitz could think about was Olivia. Whatever it was about this girl, had him feeling a certain kind of way.

* * *

 **There it is folks…the first chapter down. Leave your thoughts, concerns, comments…whatever! Ideally this will be a short story with only 32 chapters if that's considered short. Until next time folks. Oh, this story was inspired by one of my favorite movies LOVE & BASKETBALL. **


	2. The Feeling Is Mutual

**First and foremost, I want to thank you all for welcoming me back and taking time out of your busy lives to check out this story. My old account is** **gone** **, my old stories are** **gone** **as well. I don't want to get into the details of exactly what happened, but never trust someone with your account. I definitely learned my lesson. I know how much those of you that have followed me in the past enjoyed my previous 3 stories, and I apologize.**

 **I truly want to thank all you that are following this new story and leaving your thoughts…whether you believe it or not your comments, your following of this story, even following me matters. I hope you guys will stick it out with me and enjoy this story of young immature Olitz love.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Feeling Is Mutual

"Princess how was your first day at your new school?" Olivia's father Oliver asked. It was dinner time in the Pope household and Olivia's mind was so preoccupied with her fine ass neighbor, that she completely missed her father's question. She didn't expect Fitz to be that handsome, let alone White. She foolishly assumed he was Black like Makayla and Jalisa. Now, Olivia is wondering if Makayla's boyfriend is White.

"I think the boy next door has her mind so preoccupied." Olivia's mother Nina said pulling Olivia from her daydream of Fitz.

"Is that his real mom?" Olivia blurts out.

This also has been on Olivia's mind. She remembers meeting Fitz's mother and father. His father is definitely White, and his mom is definitely Black. In fact, she favors the actress Angela Bassett. Fitz doesn't look biracial at all, he looks 100% White. Aside from his tanned skin, which could only be a result of the California sun he is accustomed to; his physical features are that of a White guy. Olivia found herself mesmerize by his eyes which are a cerulean shade, his head full of chocolate curls, his lips, even his long nose which fit his face perfectly, his voice that is way too deep to belong to a teenager, and most of all his athletic build and height. Nothing about him says that he is biracial. It's weird.

"Olivia don't be ignorant, what do you mean?" Nina asks taking a sip of her wine.

"I mean he doesn't look biracial at all." Olivia elaborates on her earlier comment.

"Well you of all people should know how genetics work Princess." Oliver adds.

"I know that…it's just weird that he doesn't have one Black feature." Olivia isn't going to let this go.

"I see what you're saying. Wait until you see his father, that man spit him out." Nina replies.

"Mmm interesting." Olivia takes a sip of her wine. Whenever her mother make pasta for dinner she allows for Olivia to have a glass of wine.

"So, how was your first day?" Oliver asks again now that he has her attention.

"It was actually really good. My classes are cool for the most part. My teachers seem nice. I met two girls Makayla and Jalisa. Mom Jalisa was the one out there with Fitz. Makayla seems cool, but I got a weird vibe from Jalisa." Olivia replies filling her parents in on her first day at her new school.

"That's good Princess, we're proud of you for handling everything maturely. Your mother and I know this is not how you envisioned your senior year of high school."

"Yeah it's not bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Are you thinking about cheering?" Nina asks.

Olivia shrugs, "Maybe, that girl Jalisa is the captain and like I said I get a weird vibe from her so I don't know."

"She's probably threatened by you Liv. But sweetie you're gonna deal with people being threatened by you for the rest of your life, so don't let that stop you." Nina encourages.

"I won't." Olivia assures.

"Good."

The Popes finish their meal over more good conversation and Olivia retires to her bedroom for the night. She wishes she would have taken Makayla's number down, so that maybe they could've hung out tonight. Looking out her window into Fitz's bedroom window she saw that his light was off.

Grabbing her MacBook off her desk, Olivia skypes her best friend Marissa from back home in Philly.

"Heeyyy Livvie!" Marissa beams as she pops up onto the screen.

"Hey Rissa!" Olivia exclaimed missing her best friend something terrible.

"How are you girl? I miss your ass!" Marissa smiles showing off her braces.

"I am good. I started my new school today. And I miss you too best friend!"

"Oh shit how is it? Do you like it? How are the people?" Marissa fires off question after question.

"Whoa calm down," Olivia laughs. "That jawn is aight it's big as hell Ris. The people are aight, but the girls here are haters of course," Olivia rolls her eyes for emphasis, "the guys are okay their swag is ass backwards though. I met these two girls Makayla and Jalisa though." Olivia stops there so Marissa could take in all that she said.

"I figured those hating ass Cali girls would start their shit they're so damn uppity. But wo are these two girls you met?" Olivia could hear the jealousy in her best friend's tone. Marissa is that type of friend that doesn't like sharing Olivia with other people. Being thousands of miles away doesn't stop her from feeling that way either.

"Don't worry no one is gonna take your spot Ris. Their names are Makayla and Jalisa. Makayla is really cool, her friend Jalisa I don't know about her ass."

"Do I need to come to Cali?" Marissa asks. She doesn't play when it comes to Olivia. She has fought plenty of girls for even looking at Olivia wrong. She treats Olivia like a little sister even though they're the same age.

"Slow down Tyson no. It's just a really weird vibe I get from her. But that's not even the crazy part, she's so hype on this guy from our school name Fitz who just happens to be my next-door neighbor." Olivia felt herself getting flustered at the mere thought of Fitz.

"Fitz what kinda name is that? Is he White? Oh shit are the girls White?" Marissa laughs.

"He's biracial but his ass looks more White than Black. And no Makayla and Jalisa are both Black."

"Is he fine? His ass got jungle fever huh?" Marissa laughs

"Girl fine is an understatement that boy is gorgeous!" Olivia bites her bottom lip with a smile.

"Look at you getting all horny and shit thinking about him, and he's your next-door neighbor?"

"Yup and he goes to my high school, he's on the basketball team." Olivia always had a thing for athletes.

"Oh, so ya'll on some Love and Basketball shit huh?"

"I don't play basketball."

"You did in middle school, plus that's your favorite sport."

"Marissa shut up." Olivia rolls her eyes.

"You're gonna play him for his heart." She laughs.

"Screw you besides that girl Jalisa was sooooo extra and hype on him like he's her man." Olivia frowns thinking about Jalisa and her antics earlier at the lunch table.

"Well is he?"

"No."

"Then shoot your shot Liv."

"Nah I heard he is a playa and I don't need to involve myself with another playa." Olivia's ex-boyfriend was a player she thought she could change.

"I feel ya."

"But he's soooooo fine Ris."

"Well then just hookup with his ass."

"No that's gonna make me look like a slut. Plus, that'll be weird since he's fucking that Jalisa girl."

"Mmm well I am sure there are other fine guys in your school."

"Yeah you're right."

The girls spent the next hour talking about everything going on in Philly. Once it reached one in the morning on the east coast, Olivia let Marissa go. She's three hours ahead of Olivia. Before falling asleep, Olivia thought more on what Marissa said about hooking up with Fitz. Even though she wants to so bad, Olivia does not want to come off like that type of female. It would be very convenient, since she is not looking for anything serious right now, being as though she will be off in another state next year in college. One thing Olivia doesn't want to do is go into college taken. But she knows hooking up with Fitz is not an option for one main reason, he's hooking up with Jalisa.

"I'll just have to find someone else, no big deal." Olivia shrugs and falls asleep.

 **XXXXXXX**

Fitz awoke the next morning bright and early. After his shower, he walked into his walk-in closet to find the freshest outfit. Fitz likes to look nice. He spends a lot of time grooming. His friends laugh at him, and calls him names, but Fitz refuses to leave the house looking anything less than presentable. He have an image to uphold. Settling on a white Burberry graphic tee, with a pair of navy shorts, and white Vans, Fitz winks at himself. He knows he is one fly guy and he doesn't need anyone to tell him differently.

"Woo good morning handsome," Diana whistles as Fitz walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning mama," Fitz walks over to her and kisses her cheek.

"You look so cute baby, I have to take a picture." Diana grabs her camera that just so happens to be sitting on the counter.

"Mom I am not five," Fitz groans sitting at the island waiting for her to make his plate.

"Oh, hush and take the picture. This is your last second day as a senior in high school. Plus, this time next year I won't see you as often." Diana pouts.

Fitz laughs at his mother's theatrics. She is a true drama queen that will admit it. Getting up from the stool, Fitz poses for a few pictures. His mother tried to do an entire photoshoot, but Fitz reminded her that he was going to be late. He had to rush to eat his breakfast because of the impromptu photoshoot.

Before pulling out of his parking spot, Fitz waited to see if his neighbor Olivia was still inside of her house. He wouldn't mind catching a glimpse of her before school. After waiting five minutes, he pulled off figuring she was already at school.

Pulling into his school's parking lot, he beeped his horn at his classmates who waved at him. Fitz is treated like a celebrity here. When you're the son of one of the greatest point guards that's ever played the game of basketball. On top of being the star point guard in your own right leading your team to three winning back to back state championships, popularity is handed to you on a silver platter.

Parking next to a black Range Rover with tinted windows. As he is getting out of his beamer, the person in the Range Rover was getting out as well. Fitz was surprised to see that the Range Rover belongs to Olivia. He expected her to be driving a Benz.

"Hey it's Olivia, right?" Fitz knows her name, he just wanted to play it cool. The last thing he wants is for her to think that he is pressed.

"Yeah, and you're Fitz, right?" Fitz picked up on what she was doing and he nodded. _Real smooth_ , he thinks to himself.

"Yeah. So, do you like it here so far?" Fitz didn't want her out his presence yet, so he had to keep the conversation going by any means.

"It's okay, definitely a culture shock, but I'll get used to it." She responds. He could hear the east coast accent in her tone.

"Where are you from?" He curiously asks.

"Philly."

"I've played there a few times, cool place. And the cheesesteaks oh my God, that's the only reason I love having tournaments there." Fitz have never tasted a cheesesteak that came close to the ones he's had in Philly.

"Mmm I think they're overrated." Fitz looked at her as if she was foreign and not a native Philadelphian.

"Are you kidding me? You're from there and you think they're overrated?" He incredulously asks.

"Yeah. I don't like cheesesteaks. I am not a big fan of cheese." Fitz gasped with fake agony.

"Are you human?" He teases.

"I take it you're a cheese head." She smiles showing off her high cheekbones.

"I guess if that's what you wanna call it." He liked how they naturally fell into a conversation. Nothing is being forced. He wish he could vibe like this with every girl.

"Mmm I see. So, I hear you're on the basketball team, are you any good?" It was an innocent question. Though in Fitz's mind he took it as something completely different. _She just ruined our little flow,_ he thinks.

He burst out laughing in her face. Her puzzled look gave away her confusion as to why he was laughing, as if she told the funniest joke in the world. Fitz can't believe she had the audacity to ask him such a ridiculous question. Even if she is new to the school, he is sure she's heard of his talent by now.

"I'm sorry," Fitz was still laughing, "sweetheart google me." He cockily states oblivious to the cockiness in his statement.

Fitz watched her wrinkle her nose and raise her eye brows at his comment. She was definitely offended.

"Wow I didn't know you are so cocky." She shockingly accuses.

"I am not cocky just confident." Fitz defends himself.

"If that's what you wanna call it." She shrugs.

"So, because I know I am good that makes me cocky?" Fitz asks defensively. He hates when people calls him cocky. He can be cocky, and he would have every right to be, he's the best high school basketball player in the state of California. On ESPN's top 100 he is ranked number one in the country. Every college wants him for their basketball program. Again, he has every right to be cocky.

"You're supposed to know that you're good, you're absolutely right. But you are cocky. You laughed in my face like I am Eddie Murphy and then told me to google you after I asked you a simple question. If that's what you people here in Cali call humble, then I must've been taught incorrectly what the word means." She sarcastically replies not backing down from him.

To hear her repeat what he said to her, Fitz had to admit that she was right. No one has ever called him out on his cockiness. He was always praised for it, but Olivia is not an ass kisser, and that is evident.

"You're right and I apologize." Fitz sincerely says and he meant it too.

"It's fine." She looks down at her shoes and Fitz follows her eyes. They are wearing the same exact shoes. _Wow,_ he thinks shaking his head unbelievingly.

"Nice sh-"

"Hey babe." Jalisa says cheerily scaring Olivia and Fitz. She came out of nowhere. They both looked around to see where the hell she came from.

Fitz groans inwardly, he wishes she stops calling him 'babe', they are not in a relationship. If they're going to keep hooking up, she needs to stick to their boundaries they set. Or else, Fitz will cut her off, and that would be a shame because the sex is stupendous.

"What's up." Fitz doesn't even try to hide the irritation in his tone.

"Hey Olivia." Jalisa forcefully says.

"Hey. I see Makayla over there, I'll leave you two." Olivia gives Fitz a look that says 'I feel sorry for you' and walks away with a smirk.

Fitz turns his attention to Jalisa. "Stop calling me babe. We aren't in a fucking relationship. Last I checked we're just fuck buddies." He bluntly reminds her.

"Do you like that bitch?" Jalisa vehemently asks.

"Jalisa, you need to chill. Jealousy doesn't look good on you." Fitz pats her shoulder and walk away.

The day rolled by pretty fast. By the time lunch rolled around, Jalisa had sent Fitz a dozen text messages. All of which he ignored. He was too busy watching Olivia. They have every class together and lunch. In one of their classes it's just the two of them, without the crew, and Fitz already knows this is going to be the only time they get a chance to really talk.

"Are you coming out tonight?" Fitz asks Olivia as they walk out of the building together.

"Depends on where?" She looks over at him. Her brown eyes sparkling in the sun.

"It's a little get together at Harrison's." He informs her.

"Yeah I'll be there. What's his address?"

"Just ride with me." He suggests.

"Are you sure your little girlfriend won't mind?" She was teasing but he could hear the seriousness in her question.

Fitz laughs, "She is not my girl." He made clear. He needs her to understand that Jalisa is not his girlfriend.

"Aight then cool."

"Cool. Take my number down and shoot me a text when you're ready."

Fitz tells Olivia his number and they get into their cars. They literally take the same route home with Fitz leading the way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia spent an hour in her closet looking for an outfit to wear tonight. She settled on a pair of dark denim distressed shorts, with a burnt orange tank top, and sandals to match. She didn't know what Fitz meant by a little get together, and she didn't bother to ask either, since she was too busy admiring his handsomeness. Her brain has been on complete mush mode as a result of being around him all day.

For her sake, she hopes the outfit is okay for the night. Hearing her cell phone, Olivia leaves her closet and grab her cell phone off her night stand. Makayla was calling.

"Hey Liv." Makayla greets.

"Hey Kay, what's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're coming over to Harrison's house later."

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Okay cool here's his add- "

"Oh, I don't need it, I'm riding with Fitz." Olivia replies cutting Makayla off.

"Oh." Olivia could hear the surprise in Makayla's tone.

"It's not like that Kay. He offered and I didn't want to be rude and decline. I mean we are neighbors after all." Olivia justifies.

"Hey you don't have explain anything to me Liv." Makayla replies in a knowing tone.

"It's just I know Jalisa –"

"That's not her man. Look I love Jalisa like a sister, but that girl be all fatal attraction and shit over Fitz. They're just hooking up and she thinks they're in a relationship." Makayla huffs.

Olivia didn't respond she just laughed. For all she knows Jalisa could be on the other line. Though she doesn't see Makayla doing something like that, Olivia is still the outsider, the newbie, and anything is possible.

The girls talked a little more before hanging up. Olivia told Makayla what she was wearing and Makayla said the outfit was fine. The get together literally was only going to consist of a small crowd of their friends.

After showering and applying her makeup, it was time to do her hair. Olivia wishes she had a hair stylist on call. She hates doing her hair.

"Olivia, I wish you stop putting so much heat on your extensions. Those bundles cost me close to a grand and I'll be damn if you ruin them." Nina says walking into Olivia's bedroom with her uniform on.

"But I want to wear my hair straight tonight." Olivia stress.

"Well you need to buy more heat protectant these bundles need to last you for a while." Nina walks over to Olivia's bed and takes a seat.

"Okay." Olivia replies looking back at her mother.

"And where are you going tonight?" Nina asks looking at the outfit lying across Olivia's bed.

"Makayla's boyfriend is having a get together at his house and Fitz is taking me." Olivia answers.

"You like this boy don't you." Nina hints in a humorous tone.

"Mom no he's cool." Olivia quickly responds.

"Mmm whatever Olivia I know that you do." Nina laughs.

"I mean he's cute, but I am not looking for a boyfriend." Olivia asserts.

"Didn't say you were, all I said was that you like him." Nina shrugs.

"Maybe a little." Olivia admits.

"He seems like a nice boy. Make sure your home by your curfew. Your father and I will be at work, so we're trusting that you will make your curfew." Nina shoots Olivia a warning glance.

"I will mom." Olivia assures.

"Okay, you look cute by the way." Nina compliments.

"Thank you."

Once she achieved the look she was going for with her hair, Olivia put her clothes on. Looking in her mirror she was happy everything went perfectly together. Kissing her parent's goodbye, Olivia shot Fitz a text telling him that she was ready. She waited for him on the lawn in front of her house. He had her wait a total of 15 minutes before he decided to make an appearance. He was well worth the wait. He looked like a GQ model walking out of his door. He was wearing a pair of camouflage shorts, a black V-neck Ralph Lauren shirt, and a pair of black Jordan's. _He know he is fine and he's a big ass tease,_ Olivia thinks to herself biting her bottom lip.

"You look nice." He compliments. Olivia didn't miss the lingering of his eyes on her body especially her breasts and thighs.

"Thanks, you look nice yourself."

"Well, well, what I can say." He laughs popping his imaginary collar.

"Whatever, let's go."

The car ride over to Harrison's was spent with Fitz and Olivia singing along to a 90s R&B Cd, that Olivia begged Fitz to make her a copy of.

"Are you a heavy drinker?" Fitz asks as they park in a spot not too far from Harrison's house.

"No I can barely hold my liquor." Olivia honestly admits.

"Cool. So, if I get hammered you don't mind driving?" He asks looking over at her.

"Not at all, as long as I make my curfew."

"Cool my curfew is at 2, how about you?"

"Same."

"Alright cool."

Walking into Harrison's house, Olivia knew all eyes were going to be on her and Fitz. It was more people there than she expected, but the overall atmosphere was chilled and laid back. Olivia met some more of the guys from the basketball team, and some of Harrison's cousins who attend other schools. She was surprised to see that Jalisa was nowhere in sight. As the night went on, Olivia drank, danced, and enjoyed herself. Fitz was right when he said he gets hammered. He still held his own. He even is a pretty good dancer. Olivia doesn't know if it was the liquor in their systems, but she and Fitz flirted a whole lot tonight. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. They received the side eye from everyone, including Makayla and Harrison. Jalisa ended up not showing up at all, which Olivia was too drunk to wonder why.

"Olivia are you sure you and Fitz are gonna be okay?" A drunken Makayla slurs as if she could be of any assistance in her current state.

"Yeah…I'm good Kay." Olivia was on her second bottled water, she was sobering up.

"Alright text me when you get home."

"Okay."

The girls hug before Olivia and Fitz left. His teammates helped him into his Beamer.

"Did…you…uh...enjoy…yourself?" Fitz asks in a slur as she parked in front of his house. His voice was in another pitch much higher than his normal pitch of tone.

"Yeah, did you?" Olivia shuts off his car. Fitz was slouched to the side with his head resting on the window.

"Of course…I like you Olivia…you're one of the prettiest girls I know…I really like you." Fitz continues to slur murmuring. He placed a hand on Olivia's thigh and gave it a squeeze. That gesture sure enough created a tingling sensation between her legs.

"Is that the liquor talking?" Olivia looks over at him. She regretted looking over at him. He was gazing at her with hooded eyes and if she wasn't mistaking his eyes were no longer that ocean blue, but were now a stormy grey color. Lust was written all over his face, and Olivia wanted to suck on his bottom lip so bad.

"Nah…okay a little…but I do like you…drunk or not…." He moved his hand from her thigh to the side of her neck.

"Fitz…" She weakly tried to protest. Her breathing becoming erratic.

"Shhh," he bites his bottom lip seductively and pulls her head closer to his until their lips are inches apart.

"Fitz…" Olivia nervously bites her bottom lip. She could smell the alcohol mixed with peppermint on his breath. The concoction of the two smells was turning her on for whatever reason.

"Shut up," Fitz goofily laughs and bites her bottom lip before kissing her fully.

Olivia has never experienced a kiss so passionate. Fitz awakened every part of her body with the way he was kissing her. If this is how he kiss when he is drunk, she can only imagine how he kiss when he is sober.

"I knew you liked me too." He breaks the kiss with an arrogant smirk.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So, I am from Philly and for those of you who aren't familiar with Philly slang, 'jawn' is a noun here in Philly that we use for everything. As always leave your thoughts about the chapter, until next time.**


	3. Best Friends

Chapter 3 Best Friend

 _If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time_ _  
_ _I want you 'round me all the time_ _  
_ _Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine_ _  
_ _Girl promise you'll be mine_

50 Cent Ft. Olivia – 'Best Friend'

 **XXXXXXX**

 _One month later…_

"Hey Pop can I talk to you for a second?" Fitz asked peaking his head into his father's office.

"Yeah sure, what's up son." Jerry looks up from the papers he was reading.

Fitz walks into his father's office and close the door behind him. Taking a seat on the couch, Fitz fidget with his hands before speaking. It's not that he is afraid or even apprehensive to talk to his father, he just knows he is only going to get one perspective from him. The same perspective he's been getting for the past 6 years.

"Um how did you balance basketball and mom?" Fitz's parents have been dating since high school. Fitz was conceived their senior year of high school and born right before their freshman year of college. Jerry has always told Fitz to focus, focus, focus on basketball. He warned Fitz against dating, putting thoughts in his head that girls are nothing more than distractions.

"Why are you asking me this? What's up Fitzgerald? Did you get one of these fast little girls pregnant?" Jerry suspiciously asks taking off his reading glasses.

"No I was just asking a question Pop." One thing his mother and father have in common is their dramatics.

"It wasn't easy I can tell you that. You know that I met your mother when we were 14 years old and I fell hard for that woman. At 14 I knew she was the one and she had me wrapped around her finger. If she wanted me to miss practice all she had to do was ask. Fortunate for me I didn't need to practice I mean I was that good, but that's not the point. The point is I couldn't handle love and basketball at your age and I don't think you can either. You're young Fitzgerald. Girls are always going to be there, basketball is not. Don't make the same mistakes I made." Jerry finishes.

"Wow so am I mistake?" Fitz asks not hiding the hurt in his tone. It's not the first time his father alluded to this.

"No son you and your mother are the greatest things that has ever happened to me. But we were young when we had you Fitzgerald and young when we got married. I just wish we would have waited to have you and waited for marriage that's all I am saying. We both sacrificed a lot and it shows now." Jerry clarifies.

"I understand Pop." Fitz can't remember the last time his parents went to bed without arguing. They put on a brave front for everyone else pretending that their marriage is picture perfect. Fitz can attest that his parent's marriage is far from perfect.

"Who is the girl Fitzgerald?" Fitz knew this was coming.

Fitz blushes at the thought of Olivia and he doesn't even realize it.

"Well she must be something special, your blushing boy." Jerry laughs.

"It's our neighbor's daughter Olivia." Fitz confesses.

"Well at least you have taste like your old man. She seems like a nice girl and I can tell you really like her. You know something I wish your mother and I would have done before we got into a relationship, was become friends first. Friendships are just as important as romantic relationships. So, if you really like this girl be her friend first and then take it from there. But do not rush into a relationship with her because she is the hot new thing in town and at your school. You've come too far to slip up now." Fitz listened intently to his father. He was right. His feelings are still conflicted and he doesn't want to make a crass decision ruining what could prosper into a beautiful friendship.

"Thanks Pop." Fitz gets up from the couch.

"No problem son."

Fitz left his father's office and headed for the front door. As he was leaving out his mother was coming in.

"Hey baby." Diana greets with her hands full of groceries.

"Hey mom." Fitz grabs the bags from her and carries them to the kitchen.

"Thank you baby. Is your father here?"

"Yeah he's in his office."

"Okay. Oh, I saw Olivia out front she asked were you home."

"I was just heading over there."

"Fitz I just want you to know that you can talk to me right?" He knew what she was hinting at. Unlike his father, his mother doesn't mind him dating. She has tried hooking Fitz up with the daughter's of her good friends, but they all turned out not to be his type.

"I know mom, but Liv and I are just friends." He stress.

"Okay, okay, okay. That girl is not going to be single for long as pretty as she is." Diana smiles raising a brow at Fitz.

Fitz nods his head and leaves out of their house. Olivia was sitting on the lawn in front of her house reading a book.

"What's up Giggles." Fitz nicknamed Olivia this because of her silliness. She always found humor in the wrong things and when she falls into a laughing fit it's hard for her to stop. She has such an infectious laugh, that it forces everyone around to engage in laughter as well, even if they don't know what the hell they're laughing at.

"Is that name gonna stick? 'Cause I was hoping it wasn't." She replies closing her book.

"Yeah it is. We need to talk." Fitz watched her scrunch her face the same way she did when he laughed at her and told her to google him.

"Okay talk," she sarcastically responds.

"Not out here smart ass." Fitz quipped.

Helping her up to her feet, Fitz leads her into his house. His father was still in his office and his mother was in the kitchen putting the groceries away.

"Olivia, you will be joining us for dinner, tonight." His mother wasn't asking. She was telling.

"Um yeah sure." Olivia answers.

"Great."

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Olivia asks plopping down onto his oversized beanbag chair.

Fitz sits at the foot of his bed and looks at Olivia. He isn't sure how she is going to take what he is about to tell her, because for the past month they have been heavily flirting with one another. They've been taking it as far as kissing when no one is watching and when they are in the privacy of their bedrooms. From the outside looking in they looked like a couple. Everyone believes that they are together, especially Jalisa. After blowing up on Fitz outside of his house a few days ago, his mother banned her from coming over for good. So, now she takes her frustrations out on him in school, where she makes a scene every chance she gets. Fitz ignores her, but he can tell it bothers Olivia. Sometimes he wishes he would have never hooked up with Jalisa. Makayla tried to warn him about Jalisa prior to them hooking up, Fitz was too blinded by nude pictures she sent him. Now he regrets giving her his time, penis, and attention.

"Fitz are you okay?" Olivia snaps her fingers in his face breaking him out of his daze.

"Yeah…I um…I just wanted to tell you that I like you. You're one of the coolest girls I have ever met. But a relationship is something I am not looking for right now. I mean I am young. I'll be in college next year. I have basketball to focus on. I don't know if I can focus on love and basketball – "

Olivia cuts him off. "Whoa, whoa, Fitz I like you too I am sure that is obvious. A relationship is not something I am looking for either."

Fitz exhales, this was easier than he thought. "Really?"

"Yeah I mean I am about to start a different journey in my life with college too and I don't want the baggage of a relationship."

She got it. He knew he liked this girl for a reason beyond her physical appearance. She is literally the girl version of himself, that it is scary.

"I want to make a trade. Be my best friend please…because the one I have is pussy whipped by your girl and he's no fun anymore." Fitz half-heartedly jokes.

"You are a mess. Harrison and Kayla are in love Fitz and that's a beautiful thing I hope to experience one day." She replied sounding like a hopeless romantic. He could see the doubt in her eyes and that concerned him. She had no reason to doubt that she would find love, she is perfect in his eyes.

"Same maybe once I am retired." His father would be proud to hear him say that.

"It's more to life than basketball Fitz." It's easy for someone who doesn't play the sport, who wasn't raised around the sport, to say something like that.

"You sound like my mom." Fitz laughs. His mother constantly tells him this. It's like he's being pulled in two different directions by his mom and dad.

"She's a wise woman." Olivia notes.

"Yeah she is. So, are we best friends?" Fitz wanted to change the subject.

"I don't think that's how it works." Olivia says scratching her head.

"What?" He was confused by her comment.  
"It's a natural thing. We're not 5 you can't just ask it just happens." She explains.

"Well let's pretend we're 5 and I am asking. Olivia, will you be my best friend?" Like his father said he should be Olivia's friend first before anything else.

She playfully rolls her eyes and sighs. "Yes, Fitz I will be your best friend."

"Cool." He smiles nodding his head.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Olivia can't pretend that Fitz asking her to be his best friend didn't shock her. She was sure he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Initially she wasn't looking for a relationship. Being around Fitz for the past month, has changed her feelings completely. The way they flirted with each other had her believing that they were working towards becoming an item. She even hinted at the idea to her mother. Now she feels like a complete fool. Whoever put in his head that he cannot balance a relationship and basketball is foolish. She can't wait to see if the hype is real about Fitz on the basketball court.

"Mmph it's you." Jalisa sucks her teeth as she walks into the girl's restroom with her new clique of friends. She stopped talking to Makayla and Olivia right after Harrison's party. The girls she hangs with now are from the cheerleading team. The same girls she gossiped to Olivia and Makayla about.

"Hello to you too." Olivia smartly replies matching Jalisa's attitude.

"You know I really thought we were friends. Boy, was I wrong, you're nothing but a man stealing whore." Jalisa spat stepping up into Olivia's face.

Olivia mockingly laughs in Jalisa's face, "Cut it with the lies, you never wanted to be my friend. Fitz was never your man. And call me a whore again and I am going to mop this floor with your ass."

"Is that a threat?" She was putting up a front that Olivia saw right through. Olivia had her shook.

"No bitch it's a promise." Olivia confirms.

"Whatever you think you're sooooo bad 'cause you're from Philly. Well you're in Cali now sweetheart and if you think you're gonna take Fitz away from me without a fight then you have another thing coming."

Olivia scratches her head in confusion, "Is that a threat?" She mocks Jalisa's voice.

"You know what you're not even worth my time Olivia." Jalisa rolls her eyes and leaves the restroom with her crew in tow.

After washing her hands, Olivia left out of the restroom only to bump into a large body.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologizes glancing at Jake Ballard the star quarterback for their school's football team. He is a handsome guy, nice height, athletic built, and hazel green eyes. Unlike Fitz cocky ass, Jake is very humble and quiet. He doesn't have an entourage following him and is usually by himself every time she sees him.

"It's fine, are you okay?" He genuinely asks.

"Yeah." Olivia answers.

"Good, are you heading to Calc?" They are in the same classes as well.

"Unfortunately, yes." Olivia sighs with an eye roll.

"Yeah I hate that fucking class too."

"I agree."

The two chit chat more as they walk to their Calc class. Jake was a pretty cool guy. His aura was chilled and calm a total opposite of Fitz. When they walked into Mr. Avery's class, Olivia spotted Fitz in his usual seat. He didn't look pleased seeing her talking to Jake. Olivia could be wrong, but she swore she saw jealousy etched on his handsome face and behind those blue orbs. Then again, it could just be her imagination.

"Why is your face all sour looking? What's wrong with you?" Olivia asks sliding in the seat next to him.

"Nothing." He brushes her off pulling out his cell phone.

"Whatever." Olivia rolls her eyes.

Fitz practically ignored Olivia for the remainder of the day. Makayla was the first one to pick up on the weird vibe from them while they were at lunch.

"What's going on with you two?" She whispers into Olivia's ear.

"I don't know what his problem is. Everything was fine until I walked into our Calc class talking to Jake." Olivia whispers back.

"Those two never got along."

"Why?"

"I don't know they just didn't."

"Well it's not like Fitz and I are together."

"You two aren't fooling anyone with this best friend shit. I don't know why you guys won't just be together."

"You know why."

Makayla shakes her head. "You two confuse me. You like each other, yet you wanna reduce it to a friendship."

"Again, wasn't my idea."

"I know."

After school, Fitz was still ignoring Olivia. It surprised her when he came over so they could do their homework together. Eventually, Olivia grew tired of the silent treatment and decided to address Fit on what his problem is with her.

"Are you done ignoring me?" Olivia asks Fitz as she looks up from her homework. They were lounging on Olivia's bed doing their Calc homework.

"I am not ignoring you." Fitz blandly answers. He has yet to look at her and they've been in her bedroom for at least an hour now.

"You've been ignoring me since Calc." Olivia reminds him.

"Would I be here now if I was ignoring you." She could hear the agitation in his voice.

"This is the most you've said to me." Olivia practically shouts.

"I'm sorry I thought we were doing homework not having girl talk." Fitz finally looks at her with a raised brow. His face was in a tight scowl. He was pissed and she wanted to know why.

"Whatever." Olivia rolls her eyes.

"That's your word for everything huh?" She had his full attention now.

"I am not entertaining you right now." Olivia went back to doing her homework.

"Whatever." Fitz mocks Olivia's voice and he is spot on with his imitation of her voice.

"You know what get out Fitz." Olivia is tired of him and funky ass attitude.

"Why so your boyfriend Jake can come over?" Fitz snarls.

"Is this about Jake? I had a conversation with him. Besides you and I aren't even together, so why are you mad?" Olivia looks at him confused.

"I'm not mad." He was saying it, but his face suggested otherwise. That scowl was still there, yet he was trying to convince her that he wasn't mad.

"Are you jealous?" Olivia laughs finding humor in this.

"You're not my girl." He coldly replies as he gathers up his things and leave out of Olivia's bedroom window.

She gets off her bed and watch him climb into his bedroom window. Olivia is so tired of the mixed signals from Fitz. The attraction is there. They both like one another, that has been established. He is the one that came at her with the whole best friend bullshit, and she had no choice but to go with the flow. How she would look begging him to be with her after he told her he's not looking for a relationship. She doesn't outwardly get mad at him when she sees him conversing with other girls, but he has the right to outwardly get mad at her when she converses with other guys. It's not fair and he is being very selfish.

Later on into the night Makayla called Olivia and asked if she wanted to go to Johnny Rockets. The first thing Olivia asked was if Harrison and Fitz were going to be there, and Makayla told her no. Had she said they were, Olivia would not have gone. She doesn't want to be around Fitz.

"So is Fitz still ignoring your ass?" Makayla asks taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah," Olivia bites into her hamburger.

"He's so stubborn. But it's his dad Liv. Harrison told me how his father is strict on Fitz about dating. He's afraid a girl will trap Fitz." Makayla informs Olivia.

"I knew it had to be someone putting the whole 'you can't focus on love and basketball at the same time' bullshit in his head." Olivia shakes her head. She didn't know Fitz father was the one forbidding him from dating, if anything she thought it would have been his mother.

"Yeah and I kinda get where his dad is coming from, but Fitz is almost a grown ass man. What the hell is his father going to do when Fitz goes off to college next year?"

"He is going to wild the fuck out." Olivia can only imagine how Fitz is going to be in college.

"It's a shame 'cause you two would have made such a cute couple." Makayla gushes.

"Hey if it's mean to be it'll be." Olivia takes a sip of her soda.

The girls finish their meal and Makayla drops Olivia off back home. Peeling off her clothes, she lies in her bed and drifts off to sleep. She was too full to shower. Before she fell into a deep slumber, she heard three knocks on her bedroom window. She knew it was Fitz.

"What?" She grumpily asks unlocking her window and pulling it up.

"You don't hear them?" Fitz nods his head towards his house and Olivia could hear his folks engaged in what seemed like a screaming match.

"Come on." She sighs stepping aside allowing him into her bedroom.

"Thanks."

Olivia ignores him and snatches her comforter and pillow off her bed tossing it at him. He takes it and makes himself comfortable on the floor beside her bed.

"Liv I am sorry." Fitz quietly says above a whisper. Even in his whispered tone she could hear the sincerity. He meant what he said.

"Fitz we can talk in the morning I am tired." Olivia groggily replies.

" _If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time_ _  
_ _I want you 'round me all the time_ _  
_ _Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine_ _  
_ _Girl promise you'll be mine",_ Olivia smiles and joins Fitz. He knows just what to do to make her smile.

" _Cause if you were my best friend, I want you 'round all the time_ _  
_ _Can I be your best friend, I promise boy you'll be mine"_ , Olivia sung her part and she knew Fitz was smiling. This has become their song.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Fitz."

* * *

 **As always thank you so much for your support. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts…concerns… Homecoming will be next, and let's just say things will get very heated. Until next time.**


	4. I Wanna Be Your Man

_**Words can never say what I feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's too intense**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-oh)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I tried I tried I tried I tried**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To tell you how I feel**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I get mixed up (so mixed up)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My mind is blind at times**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't see anyone but you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Those other girls don't matter**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No, they can't spoil my view**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I must make you understand**_

 _ **I wanna be your man**_

Roger 'I Wanna Be Your Man'

* * *

Chapter 4 I Wanna Be Your Man

"Bro you and Olivia really aren't going to the homecoming dance together?" Harrison disbelievingly asks Fitz as they walked out of their school's weight room. The boys have been conditioning for the past three weeks, with their basketball season officially starting in two weeks, they want to be ready. Fitz cannot wait until the season starts. He hates that the attention is all on the football players right now, especially that clown Jake Ballard. It'll soon fade in two weeks, and Fitz will bask in the attention once it is all back on him.

"Nah I'm taking Lana. You really thought I was joking?" Everyone assumed Fitz and Olivia were going to the homecoming dance together. Just like everyone assumes that they are dating.

Truth be told, Fitz wanted to go to the homecoming dance with Olivia, but she was the one who suggested that they don't go together. Her reason being she doesn't want to further propel the rumors that has been circulating around their school, started by none other than Jalisa, which was no surprise to Fitz or Olivia. Jalisa has been going around the school telling people that Olivia is her replacement and is receiving her sloppy seconds. Jalisa even went as far as to say that Olivia slept with Fitz the first day she met him. Since the rumors was made known to Olivia, she has been trying to do everything in her power to dispel them. She makes it clear to everyone that she and Fitz are just friends. She has even distance herself from Fitz in school which he hates. Fitz wishes Olivia didn't let things get to her as much as she does, but there are some things you just can't change about a person.

In his head, he doesn't see the big deal of the two of them going together, after all they are neighbors and best friends. But he respects Olivia wishes. That's not to say that it isn't seriously bothering him that she is taking Jake. Fitz is jealous, he can admit that, to himself of course. He won't dare let those words come out of his mouth. Biting his tongue on how he feels about her going to the homecoming dance with Jake, has been eating at his conscious ever since she told him. He can't wait for this dance to be over with, so he can have his best friend back. She's been spending all of her free time with Jake.

Fitz on the other hand is taking Lana, the point guard from the girls' basketball team to the homecoming dance. They've flirted with each other in the past, so it wasn't weird asking her. Not to mention she's hot and the only non-lesbian on her team.

"I heard Lana is a freak." Harrison says suggestively.

"Yeah man I heard that too." Fitz laughs. Lana has a reputation that she isn't ashamed of claiming. Fitz respects her for owning up to her shit instead of walking around as if it doesn't stink.

"Liv is really cool with you going with someone else?"

Fitz looks over at Harrison with a raised brow. "She's the one that suggested that we go to the dance separately." He states.

"You two are weird. When are ya'll going to quit the games and get together?"

"Honestly Harry I am not even looking at Liv in that way anymore." Fitz lies.

"Whatever. I see the way you look at her. The way you two look at each other. It is obvious ya'll are feeling each other. So, what the fuck is stopping you two?" That was the million-dollar question that everyone wants to know.

"We're just cool man. I don't know why everyone is trying to push us onto each other. I like being her friend. I like our friendship. It's cool having a chick as just your friend. Someone you can just kick it with no strings attached. Bro we do almost everything together. I can talk to her about almost anything and most importantly she gets me." Fitz never thought he could have a friend let alone a best friend of the opposite sex and it actually work. Does he want to ruin their friendship by getting into a romantic relationship with her? Fitz isn't so sure.

"I hear you bro." Harrison wanted to say more, Fitz knew it. He is just glad Harrison left it at 'I hear you bro', Fitz is tired of explaining his friendship with Olivia to people. As long as they understand what they have that's all that matters.

Walking into the school parking lot which is adjacent to the football field, Fitz bitterly watched Olivia and Jake frolic around the field like they were really a couple. In the past week, they have become too close for comfort. Fitz doesn't like it. No like isn't a strong enough word, he hates it. Fitz feelings are conflicted. On the one hand, he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Olivia, on the other hand, he is ready to risk it all. Fitz feels like he can balance the two. He can handle love and basketball. He won't make the mistake of knocking Olivia up and marrying her so young, like his parents. He knows they can work as a couple. She is everything he wants in a girlfriend. He is scared though, scared that they won't work, and he'll end up not only losing her, but their friendship as well. He cherishes their friendship more than anything, and he isn't willing to lose that.

Olivia notices Fitz glaring at her and Jake, and she makes her way over to him.

"Hey Big Head. Hey Harrison." Olivia greets Fitz with the nick name she gave him.

"What's up Liv. I'm gonna catch ya'll later I gotta go see my girl." Harrison says giving Fitz a handshake and Olivia a hug.

"Tell her to call me." Olivia says and Harrison nods.

"What's up Giggles." Fitz finally greets Olivia.

"Are you all set for the homecoming dance tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yeah, are you?" Jake caught Fitz's eyes as he was making his way over to them. _Why the fuck is he coming over here_ , Fitz thinks.

"Yeah, you wanna see my dress?" She was oblivious to Jake approaching them.

"Surprise me." Fitz leans against his car just as Jake walked up on them.

"Hey Liv, I'm about to get out of here, you still need a ride?" He asks with his eyes trained on her. Olivia's car is in the shop right now.

"Nah she's good." Fitz speaks up daring Jake to question him.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jake, talk to you later." Olivia replies hopping into the passenger seat of Fitz's Beamer.

Jake walks away defeated. Fitz smirks and gets into the driver seat of his car.

"What's your beef with Jake?" Olivia asks Fitz as he starts up his car.

"We just never clicked. Kinda how you and Jalisa never clicked, same thing with me and him He's a fucking weirdo Liv." Fitz answers pulling out of his parking spot.

"What is Lana wearing to the dance?" The question caught him off guard. This is the first time Olivia has asked him anything about Lana since she found out he was taking her.

"I don't know she won't let me see her dress. All I know is she's wearing silver or metallic it's part of the silver family. Why?" He briefly glances over at her.

"Just asking. What are ya'll doing afterwards?" She was prying and he found it cute. He didn't miss the jealous undertone either. He isn't the only jealous one in this friendship. She just masks hers better.

"I don't know. Lana is a freak though, so I can only imagine." Fitz said that last part to get a rise out of Olivia.

"Typical Fitzgerald." Olivia sarcastically laughs. He got the rise he wanted. She was bothered, she only calls him by his first name when she is mad.

"I didn't know you cared so much what I do with my penis." Fitz looks over at her.

"I don't." She feebly responds.

"What are you and that clown doing afterwards?" Fitz is hoping she doesn't say the wrong thing, mainly because he is afraid of his own reaction.

"I don't know. Jake is a freak though, so I can only imagine." She mocks him laughing.

"Real fucking cute Liv, are you hungry?" He needed to change the subject before he said something he'd regret.

"Yes starved." She exaggerates.

"What ole boy didn't you feed you?" Fitz scoffs as he glances at her.

"Shut up!" Olivia playfully hit his shoulder.

"You hit like a girl."

"I am a girl."

"Really, sometimes I forget." He jokes.

"You know what pull over and let me out now."

"You know I will."

"You wouldn't."

"I know."

They ended up going to Jack in the Box. He always admired Olivia's un-shameful appetite. She eats like a grown ass man and doesn't gain the slightest pound. Plus, she isn't afraid to eat in front of him. They ordered their food to go, and decided to eat in Olivia's house. Fitz didn't want to be bothered with his parents. The arguing is at an all-time high and the house is just too damn depressing and stressing.

"Hey Daddy." Olivia greets her father who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Princess."

"Hey Mr. Pope." Fitz greets Olivia's father next.

"Hey son. When do your season start?" Oliver asks shutting off the TV.

"Two weeks."

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Can't wait to see you on that court."

"I won't disappoint."

"Any idea where you're committing to?"

"Not yet."

"Well I know you'll make the best decision for you, good luck son."

"Thanks sir."

While they ate their Jack in the Box, Olivia tried over and over again to show Fitz her homecoming dress. He stuck to his guns and told her he wanted to be surprised. They watched a few movies and Fitz ended up spending the night. She allowed him to sleep in her bed with her which is a rarity that he takes advantage of. Her bed isn't quite as big as his, but it's comfortable, and he gets to watch her sleep while lying next to her.

"Liv let me ask you something." They both were lying on their backs listening to the radio.

"What's up?" Olivia sleepily asks turning to face him.

"You ever thought about us being more than friends?" He knows it was a foolish question to asks, he just wants to hear her answer. They haven't mentioned their feelings for one another since the day they confessed to liking each other, but decided to be friends instead.

"Yeah. I meant what I said when I told you that I like you those feelings didn't just go away. But I really value our friendship and I don't wanna mess that up. I am scared that if we fail as a couple, we'll lose our friendship as well. Our friendship is something I don't wanna lose Fitz." He finds it freaky how much they think alike.

"I feel the exact same way."

"Great minds think alike."

"They do. Good night Liv."

"Good night Big Head."

Olivia curls up next to him and lies her head on his chest. Olivia fell asleep immediately, Fitz on the other hand was wide awake. His mind and heart is in a game of tug of war, and he doesn't know which one is going to come out as the victor.

 **XXXXXXX**

"Mom you don't think this dress is too much?" Olivia tentatively asks looking herself over in her full-length mirror. She felt under dressed.

The theme for homecoming was 'Old Hollywood', and Olivia did not want to wear a gown. She'll save that for prom. Instead, she opted for a midthigh black sequin dress that had silver gems cascading down the sheer illusion neckline creating a brilliant necklace effect, continuing onto the shoulder blades to frame the sexy open back. Her silver studded Stuart Weitzman open toe heels matched perfectly with the dress, and the diamond studs her mother let her borrow completed the look. Olivia wanted a bold look for her makeup, so she did a smoky eye, false lashes, and red lips. She had her stylist pin her extensions up into a chignon with a side swoop bang. She felt like a 1920s Hollywood movie star.

"Are you kidding, you look ravishing darling." Nina exaggerates imitating a drag queen's voice.

"Thanks mom." Olivia smiles.

Hearing their doorbell ring, Nina leaves Olivia's bedroom. Grabbing her clutch, Olivia turns off her bedroom light, and leaves her bedroom. Fitz left a while ago, so Olivia didn't even bother looking into his bedroom window before she left. She figured he went over to Lana's place to take pictures. As bad as she didn't want to admit it, Olivia is upset with herself for letting her mind outweigh her heart. She wanted to go to this dance with Fitz, that's what she felt in her heart, it was her mind that was telling her otherwise. Those rumors Jalisa spread though they were false, they still hurt Olivia feelings. The whispers, the side eyes, the giggles played on Olivia's psyche so much, that she told Fitz they should go to the dance with other people. Now she regrets it. She should have listened to him when he told her not to let those rumors get to her. She can't even begin to stomach what the hell him and Lana will be doing tonight. Olivia meant what she said to Fitz the other night, her feelings haven't gone away, they've actually grown stronger in the past two months. She's trying to be his friend, but she wants more.

"Wow you look amazing Liv." Jake compliments. Olivia was so far gone in her head that she didn't even realize she was now standing in the living room.

"Thanks Jake, you clean up well." Olivia extends the compliment. Jake was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a bow tie. His hair was trimmed and those hazel eyes were sparkling.

Olivia walks over to Jake and he hands her the single red rose he had in his hand that she somehow missed.

"Thank you." Olivia sniffs the rose loving the fresh smell of it.

"Let me get a picture of you two. You both look so nice." Nina smiles holding up her camera. She waited for them to get in a pose before taking the picture.

Jake placed his hand around the small of Olivia's back and they smiled for the camera. Nina took three pictures of them together, and then she took a few pictures of Olivia alone.

"Ready to go?" Jake asks looking down at Olivia.

"Yes."

The ride over to their school was spent with Olivia and Jake jamming out to the radio. She did most of the singing, while he just bobbed his head to the songs. Had she been with Fitz they would have been trying to out sing one another.

Walking into the gymnasium with Jake, Olivia admired the décor. The theme 'Old Hollywood' was executed and mirrored perfectly. As she expected almost every girl was dressed in a gown. Again, it's homecoming not prom, their reasons for wearing gowns for such a miniscule event compared to prom baffled Olivia. She can only wonder how prom is going to be.

The music that was currently playing was sounded like R&B and pop mashed up. It was way too fast for Olivia's liking. _God I hope the DJ is just warming up_ , Olivia thinks to herself.

"Let me take your jacket." Jake slides Olivia's jacket off her shoulder.

"Thank you." Jake nods and walks to the makeshift coat check their gym teacher Mr. Hanes was overseeing.

While he was busy doing that, Olivia looked around for Makayla, Harrison, and most importantly Fitz. She didn't see neither one of them in sight. It was dark in the gym and people were scattered everywhere.

"Excuse me…are you new here?" Olivia hears someone say from behind her. The music was too loud for her to make out who the voice belonged to.

Turning around so she could place a voice with a face, Olivia knees instantly became weak upon laying eyes on Fitz. He wasn't wearing a suit. Olivia should have known. Fitz doesn't like fitting in. He loves to stand out. He loves the attention to be on him and only him. Instead of wearing a suit like every other guy in here, he was wearing a crisp white long sleeved dressed shirt, black suspenders, black slacks, and a pair of black shoes. His hair was gelled back, except that errant curl that never wants to cooperate with the rest of his hair. He looked like a 1920s gangster, and this look was turning Olivia on. _Lord, please be with me_ , Olivia thinks.

"Well look at you." Olivia said what they both were thinking.

Their eyes lingered on one another as they took each other in. His muscles were bulging through his shirt and his blue eyes were blazing through the dimness of the gymnasium.

"Liv – "

"There you are." Lana interrupts looping her arm around Fitz's.

Lana is an amazon compared to Olivia who felt like an Oompa Loompa. Even with her four inch heels on, Lana still towered over Olivia. _Why is every girl at the school tall_ , Olivia thinks to herself? Lana looked stunning. She looked like a Barbie well an athletic Barbie. She was wearing a metallic dress similar in length to Olivia's, with a pair of four inch stilettos adding to her height. Her gorgeous blonde tresses were swept to the right side of his face cascading into Shirley Temple curls. Her makeup was flirty and her red lips made her fair skin pop. She looked completely different. Gone was the tomboy, she now looked like a seductress.

"You look nice Olivia." Lana compliments in a flat tone as if she was being forced to say it.

"Thanks." Olivia didn't bother extending the compliment.

Fitz wanted to say something, but for some reason he was biting his tongue. Jake suddenly walked up and things became even more awkward. Fitz glared at him and his eyes went from blue to grey in a matter of seconds.

"Liv, you wanna dance?" He asks ignoring Lana and Fitz.

"Sure." Olivia grabbed Jake's hand and allowed him to take her to the dance floor. She didn't even look back at Fitz. She can bet her last dollar he was shooting daggers their way.

Olivia and Jake danced to a few songs before Olivia became parched. Her throat felt like sandpaper. While she went off to get some punch, Jake went to go talk to his teammates. Their big homecoming game is tomorrow.

"I can't believe you came with that clown." Fitz sneers walking up on Olivia.

"Who was I supposed to come with myself?" Olivia takes a sip of her punch.

"You could've came with me." Fitz sarcastically answers.

"You know why we couldn't come together." Olivia reminds him.

"Yeah over some bullshit rumors." He didn't see the big deal, and that's fine, but she did.

"Bullshit…people were looking at me like I am some type of whore." Olivia spat.

"Fuck them." Fitz spat back.

"Whatever Fitz," Olivia walks away from him.

She was heading to the bathroom when she bumped into Makayla and Harrison. They reeked of alcohol.

"Ew you guys stink." Olivia pinches her nose.

"We do," they both slur simultaneously.

"Yeah, Kay come with me. Harry, you need to go find Fitz and get yourself together." Olivia grabbed Makayla's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"You look beautiful Liv," Makayla mumbles.

Olivia ignored her. Once they were in the bathroom she went into her clutch and pulled out a tiny bottle of perfume. She spritzed it all over Makayla trying to hide the alcohol smell that was permeating through her pours.

"Here eat these." Olivia hands Makayla a handful of mints.

"Thanks babe." Makayla pops the mints into her mouth.

"Kay, you need to slow down on the drinking." Olivia has picked up on Makayla's excessive drinking habit. She drinks like a fish.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's get back out there I wanna dance." Makayla drunkenly began dancing around the bathroom.

Olivia laughed at her antics. "Okay I have to pee first."

As the girls were leaving out of the restroom, Jalisa and her crew were coming in. They all were dressed in sparkly gowns. Had Jalisa not been such a bitch to Olivia she would have complimented her. She looked gorgeous, a bit much for homecoming, but nonetheless gorgeous.

"Hey Lisa, oh wait I forgot we aren't friends anymore right?" Makayla goofily laughs.

"Whatever Kay, you're so fucking fake. I don't even know why I ever became your friend in the first place." Jalisa scoffs.

"Oh, I think we know why. What you thought becoming her friend was going to get you closer to Fitz?" Olivia jumps in defending Makayla.

"Bitch who was even talking to you? I didn't need to become her friend to get closer to Fitz." Jalisa spat.

Olivia laughs, "you could've fooled me."

"Have your little fun with him now Olivia. Because trust me if I wanted Fitz to be with me he would be with me." _Is she serious right now_ , Olivia thinks to herself.

"So why is he here with Lana? Why do you keep blowing up his phone? Why did you make a scene in front of his house embarrassing yourself? Why are you so threatened by me that you had to spread those rumors? I mean you two have been hooking up since what freshmen year and you're still not together, that must suck. Especially since he confessed his feelings to me two days within us knowing each other." Olivia had to humble Jalisa. She talks too much shit and needs to be knocked down off her high horse.

"I don't have time for this shit." Jalisa rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom with her crew.

"I know I am drunk, but she told your ass Lisa." Makayla laughs.

"C'mon girl."

"There you are." Jake says walking up to Olivia and Makayla as they walked back into the gym.

"Hey, I had to use the restroom." Olivia explains.

"Liv I'm gonna go find my man. Hey Jake." Makayla dryly greets him as she walks off. For whatever reason that Olivia doesn't care about, they don't get along either.

"They're about to announce homecoming king and queen." Jake pulls Olivia towards the front of the gym where the stage was. She looked around for Fitz and saw him off to the side with Lana and a few of his teammates. Makayla and Harrison was by the punch probably spiking it. Olivia giggled, _those two are really alcoholics._

"Alright, alright, alright," the DJ stops the music, "we're about to announce this year's homecoming king and queen."

The crowd began clapping including Olivia and Jake. Mr. Forrest the school's principle walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic from the DJ.

"Are you guys having a good time?" He roars into the mic.

"Yeaaahhhh!" The entire gymnasium replied simultaneously.

"Fitz is gonna win shock value." Jake whispers into Olivia's ear in a cynical tone.

"Jake, stop it." Olivia warns nudging him.

"Great. So, this year's homecoming king is not surprising, this young man has been winning the title since freshmen year. He doesn't need an introduction at all. Without further due, ladies and gents give it up for your homecoming king Fitzgerald Grant III." Mr. Forrest announced and the gymnasium went bananas. Girls were screaming and cheering like Fitz was some type of celebrity. He soaked it all in too, smiling and waving like he was Prince Charles himself. Olivia shook her head at his antics. She can't get over how handsome he looked. The spotlight that was on him only made his handsomeness pop out even more. That same tingling sensation she felt between her legs when he kissed her was back. She's trying to look at him like a best friend, but she's finding it harder and harder. She wants Fitz, she wants him to be her man, and she wants to be his girl. Damn just being his best friend, she wants to both, his girlfriend and his best friend.

Mr. Forrest placed the cheap crown onto Fitz's head and Fitz smiled for the camera.

"Congratulations Fitzgerald you make us all so proud." Mr. Forrest proudly said.

Fitz scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Olivia. She winked at him, and he flashed that million-dollar smile that makes her and every other girl weak.

"And now on to our homecoming queen. This young lady is the epitome of school spirit. She is on almost every committee, and she devotes so much of her leisure time to this school, that we are heavily considering giving her a job after college." Everyone in the gym laughed. "But in all seriousness, this young lady is exceptional, and is deserving of this honor. Without further due, please give a round of applause for your homecoming queen Jessica Wright." The applause wasn't nearly as thunderous as it was for Fitz.

Watching the two of them awkwardly dance, Olivia knew this is the closest these two probably have ever gotten to one another. Aside from Makayla, Jessica have to be the only other girl in their school that doesn't fan girl over Fitz.

"Alright now, this is the last song. It's a throwback. None of you all were born yet, but I am sure some of you were conceived to this. This song was requested by your homecoming king and I must say the young fella have quite the taste. So, fellas grab your girl, and ladies grab your guys, and get on this dance floor." The DJ said into the mic and when the song began to croon through the speakers Olivia lost it.

'I Want To Be Your Man' by Roger is one of Olivia's favorite songs and Fitz knows it. Her parents played this song so much when she was a little girl, that by the age of three she knew every word.

"Can I have this dance beautiful?" Jake smoothly asks holding his hand out.

"Of course," Olivia smiles taking his hand.

 _ **Hey lady**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Let me tell you why I**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can't live my life without you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Ooooh baby)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Every time I see you walkin' by I cannot think**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You don't notice me, but in time you will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I must make you understand**_

Jake wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist with his hands resting on the small of her back right before her ass.

 _ **(I wanna be your man)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna be your man**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I wanna be your man)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yes I do yeah yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I wanna be your man)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I wanna be your man**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I wanna be your man)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wanna be your man**_

Olivia placed her arms around his neck and they swayed the smooth beat. Lying her head on his chest, she temporarily forgot about Fitz, until she picked her head up and saw Fitz and Lana in her direct line of vision. Lana's back was to Oliva, and watching Fitz with his hands on Lana's ass, Olivia couldn't pull herself to look him in his eyes. She was envious, his hands should be on her ass. She laid her head back on Jake's chest and they continued to sway to the beat.

 _ **Better not pass me by**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause if you do you'll lose a good thing (oh, baby)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause what I've got to say**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is sealed with a kiss and a wedding ring (wedding ring)**_

Like a moth to a flame, Olivia lifted her head once again and looked over at Fitz and Lana. This time their eyes locked in an intense gaze. His blue orbs seemed as if they were staring right through to her soul. They were burning a hole into her body, and he refused to look away, which prevented her from looking away. They were in a stare down and it was a matter of who was going to look away first.

 _ **My mind is blind, at times I can't see anyone but you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I must make you understand**_

He was singing the lyrics with his eyes. It felt like it was just the two of them in the gym. Olivia had to grip Jake a little tighter. Fitz stare was becoming too much. He had her hypnotize, she couldn't look away if she tried. His body was there with Lana, his mind was with Olivia. _What is he doing this to me,_ Olivia thinks?

 _ **I want to be your man (I want to be your man)  
I want to be your man (yes, I do, baby)  
I want to be your man (I want to be your man)  
I want to be your man (I want to be your man)**_

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. The lyrics were really speaking to her now, and her emotions were getting the best of her. She wants to be in his arms. She wants his hands on her ass. She wants him to be her man. He friend-zoned her though, and she isn't going to beg him to be with her. She just wants him to see that he can handle both. He can handle love and basketball. She knows he is scared, she's scared too. She doesn't want to lose their friendship if they were to break up, but she's willing to risk it if it means becoming his girlfriend. Tearing her eyes from his gaze, she placed her head back on Jake's chest and that's where it remained for the rest of the song. She couldn't look at him anymore.

 _ **Words can never say what I feel  
It's too intense oh oh oh  
I tried, I tired, I tried, I tried to tell you how I feel  
But I get mixed up (So mixed up)**_

 _ **My mind is blind, at times I can't see anyone but you  
Those other girls don't matter, no, they can't spoil my view  
I must make you understand**_

 _ **I want to be your man (I want to be your man)  
I want to be your man (yes, I do, baby)  
I want to be your man (I want to be your man)  
I want to be your man (I want to be your man)**_

When she lifted her head and looked over where Lana and Fitz were, they were gone. Olivia sighed sadly and left the dance with Jake. _He waste no time_ , Olivia shakes her head.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jake asks sliding behind the driver's seat of his Benz.

"Anywhere but home." Fitz parents are out of town. She is sure he took Lana back home with him, and she doesn't want to be in her bedroom, knowing that he is across the lawn doing God knows what.

"Okay."

When Jake pulled into the driveway of his parent's home, Olivia knew exactly what he had in his mind. Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her clutch, Olivia pulled it out and looked at the screen. Fitz was calling her.

* * *

 **Don't kill me for ending it there babes! I told you all this story is inspired by Love and Basketball, and the spring dance scene in that movie has to be one of my favorite parts. I hope I did it some justice, even with me adding my own twist. Leave your thoughts…until next time babes!**


	5. I Want More

Chapter 5 I Want More

 _ **The moments leading up to Fitz calling Olivia…**_

Fitz thought he could handle seeing Olivia with Jake tonight. He was wrong. It pained him seeing her with another guy. Even if she didn't come to the dance with Jake, and chose to come with another guy, Fitz would still have felt the same way. The fact of the matter is, she didn't come with him. If he didn't know it before, he knows it now, he wants to be with Olivia. Having her as just a best friend is not cutting it with Fitz. He wants more, he wants her to be his girlfriend.

"What's wrong you seem distracted?" Lana asks from the passenger seat breaking Fitz from his thoughts.

He looks over at her, "I'm not distracted." He was lying, he hoped she bought it though.

"Is it Olivia? Is she the one that have you so distracted? I saw the way you looked at her tonight. What the hell is going on with you two?" She demands crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why are you concerned?" Fitz asks with a raised brow. He didn't like her demanding tone, as if he owed her any type of explanation.

"I mean I just thought we were feeling each other…and that's the reason you asked me to the dance…but it just seems your body was with me…but your mind was elsewhere." Lana was now speaking in a more calmer tone.

"Lana you're a cool girl...and I know we've flirted in the past…but that was the past." Fitz was trying to let her down easy.

"Why did you ask me to the homecoming dance Fitz?" She is being relentless and he wish she would just shut the hell up before he hurt her feelings.

"It was a last-minute thing Lana. I had plans on going with someone else, but when that fell through I asked you." Fitz truthfully replies.

"Wow," Lana laughs.

"Lana – " Fitz tries to explain but Lana cuts him off.

"Save it Fitz," she gets out of his car and slams the door behind her.

Fitz grabs his cell phone from the console and calls Olivia. She lets the phone ring a total four times, before she decided to pick up.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 _ **When Jake pulled into the driveway of his parent's home, Olivia knew exactly what he had in his mind. Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her clutch, Olivia pulled it out and looked at the screen. Fitz was calling her.**_

 _His timing couldn't have been better_ , Olivia thinks to herself as her cell phone continued to vibrate in her hand. She could feel Jake burning a hole through her with his glare. Her anxiety however wouldn't allow her to look over at him.

"Well aren't you going to answer your phone." Jake prompts unaware of the caller on the other end.

Olivia nods her head and accepts the call. "Hi," she exhales into the phone.

"Are you still with him?" There was no greeting, he cut straight to the point. His tone demanding and ice cold. Olivia knew he wasn't in the mood for a bullshit answer either.

"Yes." Olivia answers.

"We need to talk." He commands.

"Now?" Olivia hesitantly asks. From her peripheral she could see Jake staring at her.

"Yes now. Why am I interrupting something?" He accuses.

"No." Olivia quickly answers.

"I know where he lives…either you come to me…or I'll come to you." Olivia definitely didn't want the latter. She would rather come to him. There is not telling what Fitz would do if he came to get her from Jake's house.

"You have 20 minutes." Fitz states with a tone that said don't question me.

"Okay." Olivia ends the call.

She finally had the courage to look over at Jake, who was now staring aimlessly out of the driver's side window. She was trying to find the right words to say, but couldn't. Though she didn't have intentions on hooking up with Jake, she doesn't feel right cutting their night so short. He's been the perfect gentlemen, and the least she can do is give him some more of her time.

"Jake – "

"It was him, wasn't it?" Jake curtly asks cutting Olivia off.

"Yes." Olivia softly answers.

"Why don't the two of you do everyone a favor and just be together. This façade that you're just friends is bullshit. It is obvious that something is there between you and him. It would save people from me included wasting their time with either one of you." She could hear the agitation in his voice. They've been hanging out a week tops, she had no idea he was feeling her in that way. She thought things between them were strictly platonic.

"Jake I am sorry." Olivia apologizes.

"It's fine," he brushes her apology off and starts up his car.

The ride back to Olivia's house was spent in an awkward silence. Olivia looked out of the window, while Jake focused on the road. Turning onto her block, her stomach began to knot. For the life of her she couldn't understand why she was getting so nervous suddenly. It could be because she has no idea what the hell Fitz wants to talk to her about. The last time he said they needed to talk, he friend-zoned her.  
"Jake, I really had a good time with you tonight, thank you for being such a perfect gentleman." Olivia sincerely says meaning her words.

"You're welcome." He replies robotically as he unlocks the doors.

"Good night." Olivia gets out of the car and close the door behind her.

Jake didn't even wait for her feet to hide the pavement before he pulled off. _Men and their egos,_ she thinks. Just as she was about to call Fitz to let him know she was outside, his front door swung open. He was no longer wearing his outfit from homecoming. He was now dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, a white tank top, ankle socks, and Nike slides. Olivia licked her lips at his handsomeness. His muscles have become more defined since he's been conditioning, his hair was no longer slicked back, it was now in its natural curly form, and those eyes, they held such depth, and they are becoming her Achilles heel.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" He conceitedly asks with a smirk. He knew she was checking him out.

"Shut up." Olivia embarrassingly replies, she hates when he catches her checking him out. She walked up the short path that lead to the front door and bypassed him, shoulder checking him on her way inside of his house.

Fitz laughs as he closes and locks the door. "Bedroom." He says stopping Olivia in her tracks. She was heading for the couch.

Olivia looks at him over her shoulder, and she caught him checking her out. The way he was biting his bottom lip turned her on, she wondered if he was doing it on person. Her body became flushed and that tingling sensation between her legs was back again, she knew it was here to stay for the rest of the night. Walking into his bedroom, she sat her clutch and cell phone down on his dresser. Fitz came in seconds later, he closed and locked the door behind him, leaning against it.

"I can't believe you went to the dance with that clown." Fitz loathed with a scowl. His mood suddenly changed in a matter of seconds. It was freaky to see.

"So, what did you and Lana do afterwards?" Olivia asks changing the subject. Olivia is no fool. His clothes were changed and he smelled like he was fresh out of the shower, that could mean only two things. Either him and Lana hooked up, or he could have simply just showered and changed his clothes. Knowing Fitz, Olivia is assuming he hooked up with Lana.

"I dropped her ass home after the dance. She tried to get me to hook up with her, but I wasn't feeling it." Fitz incredulously responds as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"You sound disappointed." Olivia points out.

"If I wanted to sleep with that girl I would have." His arrogance was back.

"Right." Olivia fidgets with her hands. Sometimes she hates his arrogance.

"Before I called you what the hell were you and Joke doing?" It was his turn to question her.

"Nothing. You called me as soon as we got to his house." Olivia replies looking at Fitz. His face was still tight and his eyes were now grey. She hates when they become grey, it means he is now in a shitty mood.

"Sure." He mockingly laughs with an eye roll.

"You don't believe me?" Olivia defensively asks.

"I do." Fitz shrugs picking at the imaginary dirt beneath his finger nails.

"What did you want to talk about?" Olivia didn't like where this was going, so she did what she does best, change the subject.

Fitz sighs and walks over to his huge bean bag chair leaving Olivia by his bed. He sits down and taps his index finger across his lips. He was in deep thought and contemplation. Something was boggling his mind and she would love to know what it was. Running his hands through his hair, Fitz looks at Olivia, and she couldn't read his expression. It was like he was staring through her.

"Liv," he begins standing back up from his bean bag chair and walking over to her. "I want more…having you as just my friend is not cutting it. I need you in my life as my best friend and my girlfriend." He confesses. She watches him exhale a deep breath. _How long has he been holding this in_ , Olivia wonders?

"This is not coming from this stupid ass macho beef you have with Jake, is it?" Olivia skeptically asks crossing her arms across her chest. She isn't a chess piece and she doesn't want to be treated as such. She refuses to let Fitz use her to boost his ego.

"No Liv," he smartly replies, "But I can admit seeing you with him tonight bothered me. It made me realize that I want to be with you and that I can't take seeing you with another guy that is not me. And I know it bothered you seeing me with Lana." Fitz struck a nerve with Olivia with his last comment. It was true, it did bother her seeing him with Lana.

"It did," Olivia admits looking at the floor.

"Come here," Fitz motions to her with his index finger. His arms were wide open waiting for her to walk into them.

Olivia lifts her head with a coy smile. She could've have flown into them, but she played it cool and took her time walking into his arms. She has been waiting for this moment since he friend-zoned her. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and lets his hands rest comfortably on her ass. Olivia threw her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. They were back to blue. She could get lost in them. Biting her bottom lip, anticipating his next move, Fitz dips his head and kisses her. Her body immediately reacted to him. Her nipples hardened, her hands became clammy, her heart thumped, and between her legs became moist. When he ran his tongue across her lips, Olivia knees went weak and she thought she would faint any second. Thankfully, he was holding her upright with his hands secured around her waist. Parting her lips, Olivia allows Fitz entrance into her mouth, and his tongue danced with hers.

"Mmmm," she moans pulling him closer into her. They were pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest, the closeness wasn't too much, it was perfect.

Fitz backs Olivia up until she falls back onto his bed. Their lips were still connected. Olivia hands were lost in his curls, and her body was turning to mush. Fitz broke the kiss, giving them the oxygen they both were too stubborn to come up for. He was on his knees hovering before her. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, and stared at Olivia. He was back to thinking and contemplating about something. She was getting nervous under his gaze, so she went to take off his shirt, to her surprise he pushed her hands away.

"We never talked about…you know…are you a virgin Liv?" His expression told her that he was uncomfortable asking her this. As much as they have shared with another, Olivia can't believe that they've never talked about that. Fitz knows about her ex-boyfriend, but he never asked whether the two of them had sex.

Olivia covered her face shamefully. She knows the stigma that comes with being virgin. At the age of 17 years old, Fitz is a very experienced young man. He is used to being with equally experienced girls. Here she is 17 years old with no experience. Her mind went into overload as she weighed her options on if she should lie or not.

"Talk to me baby…" he urges still staring at her. _He sounds so sexy calling me baby_ , Olivia thinks getting sidetracked momentarily.

Olivia looks up to the ceiling. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she answered him. She was too scared of his reaction. "Yes." she murmurs still not able to look at him.

Fitz sits up and runs his hand across his face with a sigh. His exact reaction is why she wanted to lie. Olivia sits up as well and begins fidgeting with her hands.

"Liv…we don't have to if you aren't ready. I had no idea you are still a virgin. Baby I am sorry." Fitz looks over at her apologetically.

Olivia turns her body to face him, she couldn't hide the smile on her face if she tried. He doesn't understand how appreciative she is of him for saying what he just said. She knew there was some compassion underneath that arrogance. In this moment though, he couldn't have been more wrong. Olivia is past ready, she wants to do it, and she wants to do it with him. She wants Fitz to take her virginity. It feels right. Even if they haven't officially confirmed their relationship, this feels right

Without verbally answering him, Olivia leans into him and pecks his lip. Bending down, she takes of her heels, and lets them fall to his floor. She then takes off her dress revealing her bare breast and thong. Fitz eyes travelled from her eyes, to her lips, and eventually landed on her breast. His lopsided grin confirmed his satisfaction, which made Olivia feel less self-conscious about her average size breasts. Her nipples were fully erect and throbbing. It was like they were begging for his mouth to suck them.

Fitz got up from his bed and grabbed his stereo remote from off the dresser. He cut it on and Maxwell's voice serenaded the room. His song, 'This Woman's Work' was playing and Olivia felt like pinching herself. She dreamed of losing her virginity to this song, it was so intimate. She experienced her first wet dream to this song. She had no idea what the hell Maxwell was singing about, but this song did something to her.

Walking back over to his bed, Fitz stands before Olivia and strips out of his clothes. When he removed his briefs, Olivia's eyes grew as wide as saucers. She had an inkling that Fitz was big, but she was off by a long shot. _He's only 17 why is his dick so damn big_ , she nervously thinks wondering how he was going to fit inside of her. Fitz saw her look of horror and cockily smirked.

"Liv we don't have to…" He was giving her the chance to back out again.

Olivia loves a challenge, so she slid back onto his bed until her head was on his plush pillow. Fitz nodded his head and crawled onto his bed, between her already trembling legs. Olivia tried to control her shaky legs, but she couldn't. They had a mind of their own, and they knew what was about to happen. Something foreign was about to enter her, and they were trying to prevent it. Allowing his lips to travel from her lips, to her chin, past her neck, and finally between her breasts. Fitz pinched her right nipple causing her to yelp out in pleasure. He then used his teeth and tongue to pleasure each nipple. The sensation he was creating had Olivia close to her undoing, and all he was doing was sucking and biting her nipples.

" **Oooh yes."** Olivia moans arching her back. She didn't want him to stop the assault on her nipples. Her fingers found their way back into his curls.

Fitz used his hands to slide off her thong, while his mouth still entertained her nipples. Toying with the wetness between her legs, Olivia toes curled as she entered euphoria. He was taking her to another galaxy with his foreplay, and she was so close to coming. Maxwell's song playing in the background only intensified things.

" **Fitz…I think…I'm…Oooohh,"** Olivia whimpers.

" **You're coming, let it go Livvie…come on my fingers."** He encourages in a husky voice lifting his head from her breasts and moving his lips to her neck. Everywhere he bit, he followed the bit up with a kiss, creating the perfect combination of pain and pleasure.

" **Oh my God,"** Olivia's juices covered Fitz's fingers and her legs shook involuntarily.

Fitz placed each finger that was coaxed with Olivia's juices in his mouth and sucked them dry. That alone almost made her come again. Between the look he was give her, and the way he licked his fingers, Olivia was tempted to ask him if she could taste herself. She was ready for the dick now. If his fingers and mouth could make her come like that, she can only imagine what his dick would do.

Reaching over into his nightstand drawer, Fitz grabbed a condom. She impatiently watched him roll it onto his large member. Suddenly, she didn't feel so brave anymore as thoughts of how he was going to fit inside of her clouded her mind again.

" **It's going to hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel better."** He warns with a reassuring smile.

Olivia nods her head anticipating the feeling of the unknown. She has heard many stories about losing your virginity from her family, friends, and books. None of those stories were about to measure up to what she was about to experience.

Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She fretfully watched Fitz grab his dick and line himself up with her opening. Before entering her, he ran the head of his penis up and down her slit. She could feel her juices oozing out. Pushing his way into her, Olivia's body instinctively jerked up as her lips brush across his chest, and her hands went straight to his shoulders as she tried to push him off her. The pain she was feeling was too much, she couldn't take it. She thought she could handle this, she was mistaken.

" **Fitz…I can't…it's too much…I can't."** She cries with her hands still on his broad shoulders keeping him at bay. He wasn't even half way in her and she couldn't take it.

" **I know it hurts Livvie…but I'm already in…just a little bit more and I promise it'll start to feel better. Do you trust me?"** Fitz searched her face for an answer so he could continue.

Olivia nods her head yes. He was already inside of her, there would be no point in stopping now.

" **Say it…tell me."** He commands.

" **I trust you."** Olivia breathes out.

Fitz kisses her passionately pushing the rest of his manhood inside of her past her virgin barrier. Olivia's hand reflexively tried to push him off again, as her legs locked around him. She couldn't even enjoy the kiss; the pain was too much.

" **Relax baby…Livvie you have to relax…or I'm going to embarrass myself."** Fitz groans pleading to her with his eyes. What she didn't know was that she was also tightening her vagina muscle around his dick, which could have been his undoing.

" **Can you move please…"** Olivia moans biting her bottom lip. Now that he was fully inside of her, she needed him to create some type of friction. She needed to experience the pleasure.

Fitz brush his lips across her neck and started rolling his hips thrusting in and out of her to the beat of the song. Her nails raked his back causing a growl from him. The friction he was applying was just the right amount.

" **God…yes…just like that…"** She started moving her hips to match his thrusts and before they knew it they both were in a rhythm with each other.

" **You feel so good babe….so fucking good…"** Fitz pants placing one of her legs in the crook of his forearm for deeper penetration. Olivia relished in the feeling of him balls deep inside of her. She could've swore she felt him in her gut.

" **Faster!"** She commands.

Fitz obliged increasing his strokes. Olivia nails clung to his back as she marked her territory, while his mouth marked its territory on her neck. The way he was swiveling his hips, the way he worked his dick inside of her, finding her spots, Olivia was spent. She was ready to tap out.

" **You're mine."** He wasn't asking he was telling her. His strokes matching the intensity of his voice.

" **Yes,"** she exhales. The pleasure he was inflicting on her had her numb.

" **Say it,"** his gaze was intense, yet he didn't miss a stroke.

" **I'm yours."** Olivia replies eyes closed, bottom lip tucked between her teeth, face etched in bliss.

" **And I am yours…look at me."** He throatily urges. He slowed his strokes to long and deep thrusts. Feeling her muscle contract around his dick, Olivia knew she was close to orgasming.

Opening her eyes, she looks at him, and didn't see a shadow of doubt. The electric current shooting between them was enough spark to light a small village. And to think they wanted to reduce what is happening between now to a friendship.

" **I'm all yours…"** he grunts. He was back to biting and sucking her neck.

" **I'm coming Fitz…God I'm coming…oooohhhh,"** Olivia's body bucked beneath him and it felt like she was peeing on herself as her juices flowed from her body. Olivia's breathing was erratic and she did nothing to calm it.

" **Fuck…!"** Fitz hissed coming seconds later. His body fell limp on top of her. He was crushing her, but Olivia didn't mind.

She rubbed his sweaty back and kissed his shoulder repeatedly. Fitz finally lifted his head, pulled out of her, and rolled over to his back. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to control his breathing. Olivia didn't know what she should do next, so she laid there waiting for him to make the next move.

Fitz opens his eyes and looks over at Olivia who was looking up at the ceiling. The only sounds from his bedroom was their breathing, and Maxwell's voice blaring through the speakers. Olivia's mind was so far gone, that she didn't feel Fitz pull her practically on top of him. He had a death grip on her like she would disappear if he let her go.

"Liv…that was fucking…amazing babe." Fitz says in a voice above a whisper kissing her forehead.

"It was…I don't even know how to explain it…" Olivia craned her neck to look at him. He looked completely satisfied.

"You're really mine…you're really my girl." He was saying it like he didn't believe it, like he needed her to confirm it.

"I'm your girl…I am all yours." Olivia assures kissing his shoulder blade.

Fitz released the death grip he had on her and Olivia sat up on her elbows and looked at him. She wanted more. She needed him in her again.

"Fitz…" She tentatively says.

"What's up," he looks at her with those eyes…those eyes that could make her succumb to anything.

"I want more…" She suggestively says looking down at his flaccid dick.

Fitz raise a brow as his dick sprung to life. "Really?"

Olivia nods her head with a seductive look. "I want more babe…I need more." He was becoming her drug and she was his addict.

Olivia can't count how many more times they had sex that night. She does know they went through a full box of condoms. By the time exhaustion washed over them, the sun was peaking up. She couldn't have ended the night any better. In the arms of her man, Olivia would rather be no other place.

* * *

 **Babes, I definitely didn't plan on spending a full chapter on sex, however I didn't want to condense Olivia's first time to a paragraph. So, they're finally together and their relationship will be tested, will it be able to stand the test of time. Leave your thoughts…**

 **P.S. That last episode of Scandal took me back to S1 and I bawled like a baby. I am so happy Huck pulled through, always felt like him and Quinn are meant to be. I like Charlie, but he is no Huck. That hug between Fitz and Liv, at least they are cordial…still ship them. She obviously still has feelings for him, she thought we didn't catch that eye roll when she mentioned his "girlfriend" the FBI director lol! And Abby she can go to HELL. Liv might've forgiven her but I haven't yet!**


	6. Fastbreak

Chapter 6 Fastbreak

Fitz awoke the next morning naked with Olivia in his arms and her head resting on his chest. She was using him as her personal pillow and he didn't mind. He'll be her pillow, her comforter, whatever she needs. As long as he can wake up to her in his arms, that is all that matters to Fitz. She looked so peaceful sleeping, that he didn't want to disturb her, so he allowed her to continue resting.

In the meantime, he let his mind do some wandering. The events from last night immediately began flooding his memory, and a haughty smirk crept at the corners of his mouth. He can't even think of a word to describe his feelings from what happened last night. The last time he was with a virgin was when he lost his virginity five years ago at the age of 12. After losing his virginity, his father warned him about virgins, telling Fitz about their clinginess and their expectations of wanting a relationship after sex. A relationship Fitz knew he couldn't give at that time. So Fitz took heed to that advice, until last night.

Olivia being a virgin definitely stroked his ego. The thrill of being the first one inside of her, was enough to send Fitz over the edge the moment he entered her. If he has his way, he wants to be her first, last, and only.

Now that she is his, he can't imagine losing her. It would be foolish for him to say that he isn't scared and apprehensive about what the future holds for them. In fact, he'd be lying. As experience as he is when it comes to sex, Fitz lacks experience when it comes to relationships. Olivia is his first girlfriend. Being in a relationship, being someone's boyfriend is foreign territory for Fitz and he doesn't want to fuck up. If he loses Olivia he won't know what to do with himself.

Fitz was left to his own thoughts for thirty minutes before Olivia finally decided she was ready to get up.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Fitz teases causing a punch to his arm by Olivia.

"Good morning Fitz." Olivia groggily replies rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The hickeys on her neck and breast were on full display. Fitz didn't realize he got that carried away last night, though he's always been a biter.

"How'd you sleep?" This was a rhetorical question, he knew it. Olivia gave him a look that confirmed what he already knew.

"I slept well." Olivia answers the question anyway.

"Are you hungry?" Another rhetorical question. Olivia is always hungry.

"Very." On cue her stomach growled causing them both to laugh.

"I see. C'mon let's get you something to eat." Fitz gets out of his bed and grabs his briefs that were lying on his floor. He slid them on hoping his morning wood would subdue soon.

Lifting his head, Olivia's still naked body caught him by surprise. He forgot that she didn't have anything other than her dress to put on. Figuring that's not what she wanted to wear, he walks over to his dresser and pulls out a white T-shirt for her to put on for now.

"Thanks babe," Olivia takes the shirt from him and puts it on covering her naked body.

"I like that." Fitz says staring at her with that lopsided grin of his.

"What me in your clothes?" Olivia asks with a raised brow.

"That too…but you calling me babe…I like that." It sounded silly when it left his lips, it was the truth though. The way babe rolled off her tongue is something he can get used to hearing.

Olivia smiles and wraps her arms around his waist since she couldn't reach his neck. She looks up at him and bites her bottom lip. She doesn't understand how big of a turn on that is for him. He finds her full lips so damn sexy.

"Do this mean we have to tell people that we're together?" She asks with a spark in her eye.

"I think they'll figure it out for themselves." Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her lips. They are becoming addictive.

"I can't believe this is real." That tore his gaze away from her lips. He searched her eyes for any sign of doubt and didn't see any thankfully.

"Neither can I."

"It took you long enough." Olivia pinches his back.

"Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Fitz pinches her ass.

"You friend-zoned me." Olivia reminds him.

"Biggest mistake I've ever made, but I corrected it." Fitz was staring at her lips again, he wanted to kiss her so bad. He just doesn't want to overdo it with the affection.

"You did." Olivia leans up and beats him to the punch by kissing him.

What was meant to be a peck turned into a make out session between the couple. Food was the last thing on either one of their minds, they were hungry for something else. Picking Olivia up by her waist, she wraps her legs around his waist instinctively, and Fitz carries her back into his bedroom for another round of sex. She still isn't comfortable with his size, but with time she will be. There is no rush.

"Babe I was starved." Olivia replies rubbing her full stomach.

They were sitting at the island in Fitz parent's kitchen eating breakfast. Fitz cooked his famous chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Olivia had three pancakes and four slices of bacon. Her appetite is insane, yet he finds it very attractive.

"Wow Liv you cleaned your plate Liv." Fitz comments with humor in his tone watching her lick her syrupy fingers.

"I was hungry," she replies drinking her orange juice.

"I see. What are you wearing to the game?" The big homecoming football game is later today.

"I was going to wear a pair of shorts and a plaid button down." Olivia finishes the rest of her orange juice.

"Alright cool."

"Babe are we gonna be that couple?" Olivia asks looking over at him with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz got up from the stool and collected their dishes.

"You know that corny couple that matches their outfits." Olivia laughs.

"Not a chance." Fitz laughs with her and walks over to the dishwasher to drop in their dirty dishes.

"Good." Olivia walks up behind him and kiss his back.

After they cleaned the kitchen, Olivia placed her dress back on, fixed her hair, and left. From his bedroom window, he watched her strip back out of her clothes, and it took everything in him not to walk across the lawn. He scored big with taking their relationship to the next level. She is the most sought after girl in their high school and she is his. He can't wait to show her off at today's game. Fitz feels like he's already won the championship with Olivia being his girl.

Olivia motioning for him to lift his window snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Alright you perv enough of watching me, get dress." She jokes with a smile.

"Pack a bag we're partying tonight after the homecoming game."

"Okay."

Fitz winks at her. She blows him a kiss and leaves out of her bedroom.

"God I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I pray you don't take her away." Fitz says to himself. He felt like shouting.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Olivia was supposed to be showering and getting ready for the homecoming game, but she had to Skype Marissa. She had to fill her girl in on what has transpired in the past 24 hours.

"Hey Liv." Marissa groggily replies. She is not a morning person at all.

"Hey Rissa, God I hate this time difference. This jawn is in the way. I feel so bad calling so early" Olivia rolls her eyes. It's a little after 1 on the west coast, but it's a little after 10 on the east coast.

"I know. What's up? Marissa yawns.

"Remember the guy Fitz I was telling you about?"

"Yeah the one who friend-zoned you and ya'll became best friends or some shit like that, even though I am your only best friend." She replies rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah…well Ris…we um are no longer just best friends…we're actually together…and he took my virginity last night." Olivia squeals. This woke Marissa up. The girls have been waiting for this day since Marissa lost her virginity at the age of 14.

"You're fucking lying Liv!" Marissa shrieks. Olivia is sure Marissa woke up her entire house.

"I swear to God Ris." Olivia replies blushing.

"Oh shit! How was it?" Olivia knew Marissa wanted a play by play account.

"I can't even describe it…it was everything I imagined…the way he moved his hips…the way he moved his dick…oh my God." Olivia felt herself getting flushed at the thought of Fitz and his sex.

"Oh he put it on ya, he put it on ya! That White boy got the moves huh! Wait are those bite marks, damn you got ya self a biter! Good luck with trying to hide those hickeys" Marissa laughs shaking her head.

"Marissa!" Olivia coyly replies. She hasn't had a chance to look at the damage Fitz has done to her neck yet, but from the sound of things he bite her up pretty bad.

"Aww Liv you're growing up on me. I can't wait to tell Kenny's ass how the west coast is treating ya." Kenny is Olivia's ex-boyfriend. She promised him that he would be the one that take her virginity, she's happy that was one of the promises she broke.

"Ugh I don't even wanna think about his ass." Olivia's mood was instantly shot to shit. Hate is a strong word that Olivia rarely likes to use when describing a person, but she hates her ex-boyfriend Kenny. The hell he put her through was unnecessary.

"I can't wait until I come down there for Christmas break so I can meet your new boo."

"I can't either, you're gonna like him."

"Oh I bet."

"Well I gotta go, my school's homecoming game is today."

"Okay, oh and don't forget to send me the pictures from yesterday."

"I won't. Bye Ris, I love you."

"I love you too Liv."

Olivia ended their Skype call and got dress. The light denim shorts, white tank top, white and blue plaid button down shirt she kept open, and all white slip on vans, came together nice. It's their school's colors and she wanted to show some school spirit. With Marissa pointing out the hickeys on her neck, Olivia used her makeup to cover them the best she could. She took out her chignon which was ruined and placed her hair in a ponytail.

She isn't sure where her and Fitz will be partying tonight, so she packed a cute party dress, heels, and her travelling makeup kit. As she was leaving out of her house, her parents were coming in.

"Hey Livia."

"Hey Princess."

They both wore exhausting faces. Her parents work hard to make sure she has everything she wants, and she will forever be indebted to them.

"Hey mom. Hey dad. You guys need to get some rest." Olivia hugs both of her parents.

"We know. Where are you heading to?" Oliver asks.

"To the homecoming game with Fitz." Olivia replies.

"I like him, that's a fine young man." Oliver's comment caught Olivia off guard. Her dad usually doesn't take well to boys Olivia becomes close with. He couldn't stand Kenny for justifiable reasons.

"I like him too. See ya guys, love you." Olivia heads out of the door.

"I told you." Olivia heard her mother Nina say over her shoulder.

Fitz was waiting for her on his lawn. He was wearing a denim pair of distressed cut off shorts, with a white Ralph Lauren V-neck short sleeved shirt, and a pair of white Air Force One Nikes. His eyes were hidden behind his dark Ray Bans. All he needed was a plaid button down shirt for them to match. _We're definitely gonna be that couple,_ Olivia thinks as she sashayed over to her man.

"We're that couple babe." Olivia smiles.

"You're keeping that shirt on." Fitz spat ignoring her comment. Olivia couldn't tell if he was joking or not. With his eyes being hidden, she couldn't really read his face.

"I plan to but if I get hot then it's coming off." Olivia hesitantly answers. She didn't know where Fitz was going with this.

"You're my girl now, not just my friend. You're mine and I don't want those pervs at our school gawking at you. Bad enough I've had to hear and see them lust over your body is especially your ass. Oh and not to mention what they want to do to you." He says with a huff. He was serious It was in his tone, she didn't need to see his eyes, she already knew they were that grey color she's starting not to like.

"Ookkaayy," Olivia sarcastically replies not seeing the big deal with her outfit. She's shapely so no matter what she wears, her shape will show and men will gawk and talk. This is something Fitz is going to have to get used to with dating her.

"Please take me serious." The vein on the side of his neck showed just how serious he wanted her take him.

Olivia doesn't like this side of Fitz, and she will do anything not to see this side of him.

"I am taking you serious babe. Do you want me to go change?" Olivia was willing to compromise if it meant getting him out of this shitty mood. Though that still wouldn't stop boys from staring and gawking at her. If changing meant getting Fitz back in his good mood, than she was willing to do that.

"Nah it's fine, just keep your shirt on." He pulls her in for a quick peck. Just like last night, he went right back to himself. It was freaky to see his mood shift so quickly last night and it was even freakier to see now.

"Okay." Olivia brushes off his weird mood swings and gets into his car.

The gang wanted to pregame before the game started, so they all met at Harrison's place. His parents are never home, and he lives the closest to the school. So, it made sense to pregame at his house.

"Yo. Yo. Yo." Fitz greets walking into Harrison's house hand in hand with Olivia. His public display of affection was satisfying to say the least. She thought he would be closeted with his affection. Harrison, Makayla, Kaleb, and Nicolas from the basketball team were in Harrison's living room drinking and listening to music. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Fitz and Olivia holding hands standing closer than usual. It didn't take long for the gang to put two and two together.

"FINALLY!" Everyone simultaneously said in an exaggerated tone.

Olivia and Fitz laughed at their friends' dramatics. Harrison and Makayla made their way over to them with extra red cups in their hands.

"You know you're gonna have to tell me everything." Makayla says handing Olivia a cup and pulling her off to the side. She wasn't drunk yet, so Olivia figured now was the best time to tell her.

After 30 minutes of pregaming Olivia was assigned to be the designated driver. She was the least drunk of the crew. They took Harrison's dad Escalade to fit everyone inside. Olivia has never drove a truck of this size, but she managed to get them to the game safely. Even though she was distracted by Fitz who couldn't keep his hands off her. When he drinks she gets extra touchy feely with he, it's been this way since they've met, and she knows it's only going to get worse now that they're together.

"Woooohhhh let's go Tigers!" Makayla exclaims jumping out of the Escalade.

The bleachers were packed with students, faculty, and fans. Olivia wasn't sure if they were going to be able to get a seat. To her surprise there was an entire section cleared for them. Olivia wasn't too thrilled about sitting up so high up, she hates heights. Everyone stared at her and Fitz as they made their way to their seats on the bleachers. The speculation was gone, it was official they are together. Their intertwined fingers and closeness was the proof.

"We're not staying for the entire game." Fitz says to the gang. Everyone nod their heads.

The first person Olivia locked eyes with when they sat down was Jalisa. She was on the field with the other cheerleaders. If looks could kill, Olivia and Fitz would be dead by now. There was hurt, embarrassment, and saltiness in Jalisa's eyes, and Olivia didn't feel an ounce of guilt. Jalisa never gave their friendship a chance, she immediately wrote Olivia off as a threat.

Fitz must've saw the daggers Jalisa was shooting them because he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "don't worry about her or anybody," he kissed the side of her temple and pulled her closer to him.

By the third quarter their school was up by a touchdown, and they had the ball. Jake ran a quarterback sneak on the 1 yard line and ran the ball in for a touchdown. Olivia thought the play call was really cool, so she jumped up and cheered.

"Why don't you go down on the field and be his personal cheerleader." Fitz sarcastically says with a scoff as he looks up at Olivia. Everyone around them was so engrossed in their own thing, they had no idea how quickly Fitz's mood change.

"I was just cheering." Olivia defends herself sitting back down. _Here we go again_ , she thinks.

"For him." Fitz jealousy reminds her sounding crazy.

"For the team Fitz." Olivia snaps. She is getting tired of his mood swings.

"Whatever," he rolls his eyes.

"Are you serious? What I can't cheer for our school's football team?" Olivia disbelievingly asks.

"You were specifically cheering for _him_ though." Fitz points out. Olivia didn't miss the emphasis Fitz put on him.

"So what? What's your point?" Olivia asks in a sharp tone. Now she had an attitude.

"I'm sorry is he your boyfriend or am I your boyfriend?" Fitz asks raising his voice a little.

"You are." Olivia hiss wanting him to lower his voice. The last thing she wants is to create a scene.

"Okay then act like it." He demands sounding more like her father than her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Fitz." Olivia doesn't know what the hell she is apologizing for. She just doesn't want him mad at her.

Fitz doesn't say anything he just leans over and kiss her lips.

"I don't like when you're mad at me." Olivia pouts.

"I don't like being mad at you." Fitz kisses her again.

"Then stop getting mad at me for dumb stuff." Olivia says.

"Oh for the love of God will you two get a damn room." Harrison says pretending to gag.

"Babe leave them alone." Makayla replies defending Olivia and Fitz.

Olivia and Fitz gave Harrison the finger.

"Mine?" Fitz eyes were waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"Yours Fitz…I am all yours." Olivia assures him. His moods swings are starting to scare her.

Fitz kisses her again and pulls her onto his lap. Their peers tried their best not to stare at them, but they couldn't help it. No one has ever saw Fitz like this, it was new for everyone. Olivia ran her fingers through his curls and continued watching the game. They left with 6 minutes left in the fourth quarter, their school was up by 3 touchdowns.

The gang went back to Harrison's. To celebrate today's homecoming victory, Harrison decided he wanted to throw a party. While him and Fitz went on an alcohol run, Olivia, Makayla, Kaleb, and Nicolas stayed back to get the house ready.

Olivia was assisting Kaleb with the Jell-O shots, while Nicolas and Makayla were getting the music together. The party didn't start for another couple of hours, but they wanted to get everything set up now, before they start drinking again.

"Oooh this is my song!" Olivia exclaims as she began dancing around the kitchen. T-Pain and Yung Joc's song 'Buy U A Drank' was playing from the stereo in the living room.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me." Kaleb laughs.

"I'm sorry this my song…come dance with me Kaleb." Olivia was beginning to feel the effects of the Jell-O shots she was sneaking when Kaleb wasn't looking. She takes off her plaid shirt and tosses it on the floor.

"Olivia are you drunk?" He was still laughing.

"A little…" Olivia grabs Kaleb's hand and forces him to dance with her.

It was totally innocent at least that's what she thought.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" They hear Fitz boom from the kitchen's entrance. Both stops dancing immediately and stares at Fitz with deer caught in the headlight expressions etched on their face. They sure looked guilty for it to have been innocent dancing. Olivia sobered up quick.

"Bro it's not even like that." Kaleb speaks up first clearing his throat.

"Yeah whatever," Fitz spat and walks out of the kitchen leaving Kaleb and Olivia stunned.

"Fitz!" Olivia calls out running after him.

"Upstairs…what did you do he is mad as hell." Makayla said oblivious to what just happened in the kitchen.

Olivia ignored her and walked upstairs. She found Fitz in one of the spare bedrooms. His face was in his hands and his leg was shaking. She closed and locked the door behind her before walking over to him.

"Babe what's going on?" Olivia standing in front of him.

"We haven't even been together for a full 24 hours and I am already fucking up." Fitz muffles with his hands over his face.

"This is new for you…it's understandable…you just have to work on controlling your jealousy. I am yours Fitz. I am not going anywhere." Olivia tries to reassure him placing her hands on his shoulder.

Fitz moves his hands from his face and looks at her. She could see that he was scared, it was all in his eyes. This is foreign to him, there's no blueprint on how to be a boyfriend. Olivia is willing to work with him, if he's willing to work on himself as well.

Fitz gets up from the bed and wraps his hands around Olivia's waist. "I'm sorry babe. I'll do better Liv. I promise. I am just so scared of losing you. I just got you. I just wanna be perfect for you." How could she every deny those eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me I promise. And Fitz I don't need you to be perfect. I am not expecting you to be perfect. I just need you to be you. Can you do that?" Olivia stares at him needing him to really understand her.

"Yes, I can do that Liv." He nods hugging her tight.

"I need to apologize to Kaleb." He says breaking their hug.

"Yeah you do." Olivia leans up and kiss him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Fitz can't explain his actions of the day so far. All he knows is he gets this sense of possessiveness when it comes to Olivia, and it is causing him to lash out in ways that he wouldn't normally do. He did a decent job of controlling it when they were friends, but now he is finding it to be extremely hard. The thought of someone lusting over her, touching her, getting to close to her other than him, is something Fitz is finding himself not being able to handle. He knows what he has in Olivia, and the thought of that being taken away is something he is not willing to go through. But, if he doesn't change his possessiveness and jealousy now, it is only going to get worse, and he will end up losing her.

Kaleb was in the living room with the rest of the gang when Fitz and Olivia made their way back downstairs.

"Hey Kay, can I talk to you for a second?" Fitz says shoving his hands in his pocket.

Kaleb nods his head and gets up from the couch. He follows Fitz into the kitchen for privacy.

"Bro I – "

Kaleb cuts him off. "Hey man no need for that this is your first go around and honestly if I had a girl as beautiful as Olivia I would probably be acting the same way."

"I was still wrong Kay, and for that I apologize." Fitz holds his hand out for a handshake.

"It's cool brother." Kaleb shakes Fitz's hand and the boys walk back into the living room.

"Where's Liv?" Fitz asks noticing she wasn't in the living room anymore. Makayla was gone too.

"Her and Kayla are upstairs." Nicolas replies not looking away from the TV screen. He was playing NBA 2K7 with Harrison.

"Bro did you take Olivia's virginity?" Harrison asks out of the blue with his eyes still trained on the TV. He was currently winning.

"What?" Fitz laughs sitting down on the couch. Kaleb went and sat on the other couch.

"Did you take her virginity?" Harrison asks again slower.

"Why?" Fitz looks back at the stairs to make sure Olivia wasn't in earshot.

"Because you're pussy whipped and only virgin pussy can get you that way at least that's how I feel." Harrison replies with a chuckle as he was speaking from experience.

"You would know right." Fitz mentions.

"That's why I am still with the same girl." Harrison replies.

"Yeah man I took her virginity." Fitz confess proudly.

"Oh shit bro she got you hooked now."

"Shut up," Fitz responds. Harrison was accurate somewhat. Fitz taking her virginity is not what caused him to be hook. Olivia had him hook since their first time meeting on the lawn between their houses.

"Welcome to the club." Harrison laughs

"Kay it's your turn now." Fitz takes the attention off him directing it to Kaleb.

"Nah man relationships definitely aren't for me. Fitz I thought we had a pack bro, then you left me high and dry like those two pussy whipped dicks." Kaleb replies referring to Harrison and Nicolas who have been in their relationships since freshman and sophomore year.

"Sorry bro."

"Besides if I tell you guys who I like, you're just gonna laugh."

"Who?" They guys asks intrigued.

"Nah man." Kaleb flagged them off.

"Stop being a pussy and tell us." Fitz urges.

"Jalisa man." Kaleb confesses shamefully.

Fitz, Harrison, and Nicolas burst out laughing at Kaleb's confession. Fitz was waiting for him to say that he was joking. It never came.

"Get the fuck out of here with that shit man. You like Jalisa?" Harrison bewilderingly asks chuckling.

"Yeah man and that's why I didn't want to tell you guys you fucking dicks." Kaleb threw a pillow at Harrison.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner. I've been hooking up with that girl since freshman year, had I known you liked her I wouldn't have never approached her." Fitz replies in a now serious tone. He is never one to step on his friend's toes, had Kaleb told him how he felt, Fitz would have backed off.

"Bro how long have you liked her?" Nicolas asks with humor in his tone. He still found this whole thing funny.

"Since sophomore year." Kaleb admits with his head down.

"And do you still have feelings for her?" Fitz asks. Harrison was still laughing.

"Feelings for who?" Makayla asks as her and Olivia walks back into the living room.

Olivia went to sit next to Fitz, but he pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. She wasn't even gone for 10 minutes, yet it felt like an hour.

"Kay likes Jalisa." Fitz fills the girls in.

"Wait what?" Makayla giggles looking over at Kaleb.

"Kayla don't start your shit. I am already getting it from your man." Kaleb warns.

"I'm sorry…it's just I wasn't expecting that." Makayla replies trying to suppress her laugh.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Olivia asks. Of the group, she is the only one taking Kaleb's confession seriously.

"I don't know…she's so in love with Fitz…me telling her that I like her is pointless." Kaleb shrugs defeatedly. His body language showed just how much he liked Jalisa. Fitz wish he would have spoken up sooner.

"Bro shoot your shot, you never know what can happen." Harrison replies as he too tried to suppress his laugh.

"I guess." Kaleb shrugs.

An hour before the party was to begin, Fitz and Olivia showered separately and re-dressed. Fitz wore his signature, jeans, Ralph Lauren V-neck, and Jordan's. Olivia wore a skater dress, and wedges. The dress was a little shorter than Fitz would have liked, but she looked beautiful nonetheless.

"You like my outfit?" Olivia asks doing a sexy dance in front of Fitz.

"I like you." Fitz pulls her into him placing his hands on her ass.

"I like you too." Olivia bites her bottom lip causing a groan from Fitz.

"Quickie…?" Fitz asks raising both of his brows. He knew she could feel his erection, hell it felt like it was about to burst through his jeans.

"No and stop doing that you look like a creep." Olivia laughs.

"I am your creep." Fitz smiles.

"My creep," Olivia pulls him down for a kiss.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

" **Babe wait...do you have a condom?"** Olivia drunkenly asks. Her arms were sloppily draped around Fitz's neck, and his arms were sloppily resting on her ass. They were way past their drinking limit and they were horny.

" **I'll pull out."** Fitz slurs as they both fell onto the bed giggling. Olivia legs opens instantaneously as if they knew he belonged between them. She locks them around his waist waiting for the ride he was about to take her on.

" **Okay."** Olivia stopped talking and started taking off Fitz's clothes piece by piece until he was naked. It took her a little longer with her being drunk. But even in her drunken state, she marveled at his well-defined body. He is a piece of walking art and he is hers. _I can come just looking at him_ , Olivia thinks biting her lip.

Fitz placed his hand up her dress and yanked off her thong. Skimming his long thick index finger along the slit of her opening, Olivia shivered at his teasing. Her body wiggled beneath him as she desperately needed him some type of penetration. She didn't care if it was his fingers or his dick. Putting her out of her misery, he dips two fingers inside of her, causing Olivia to screech at the suddenness. She began grinding herself on his fingers, when a thought pops into her mind.

" **I wanna be on top."** Olivia moans feeling bold.

" **What?"** Fitz pulls his lips away from her neck, and slips his fingers out of her as he looks at her confused.

" **I said,"** Olivia flips them over and straddles his lap, **"I wanna be on top."** She takes off her dress and snaps off her bra letting her boobies free. Fitz seductively licks his lips.

" **Lift up,"** he huskily says with a smack to Olivia's ass.

Olivia lifts and he enters her with his hands firmly placed on her butt. She slid down on his pole like a professional porn star, moaning in ecstasy as he fills her up. Olivia had no idea what to do next, so she places both hands on Fitz's shoulder, and began rolling her hips. She remembers seeing a woman do this in a porno she watched.

" **Fuck Liv. Just like that."** Fitz encourages placing his hands on her hips to help her out. Her wetness soaked his dick and the sheets.

" **Shit! You're so fucking deep!** " Olivia whimpers throwing her head back with her nails raked in his chest. Fitz was hitting a spot she didn't know exist. He was awakening new parts of her body in this position.

" **Bounce."** Fitz urges with his eyes fixated on her breasts.

" **What?"** Olivia asks opening her eyes and looking down at him.

" **Bounce."** He shows Olivia exactly what he is talking about as he bounces her up and down on his dick. Her breasts were bouncing uncontrollably and Fitz couldn't take his eyes off them. He was bouncing her at a speed that was applying the perfect amount of pressure which serenaded her with immeasurable pleasure.

" **Oh fuck! Shit. Wait!"** Olivia rapidness of his dick thrusting in and out of her was Olivia's undoing. **Fitz. Timeout. Wait!"** She cries out in pleasure and was too late. Olivia had already succumbed to her orgasm. Collapsing onto his chest, with his still erect penis inside of her, Olivia was tapped out. His pubic hair tickled her stomach.

" **I'm not done yet. Get on your knees."** Fitz demands rubbing Olivia's sweaty back.

" **Fitz I can't. I'm done."** Olivia groans lifting her head.

" **I'll do all the moving this time."** Before she could protest, Fitz had Olivia on her knees doggy style.

When he reentered her, Olivia dropped her face into the sheets.

" **Fuck!"** She grits trying to throw her ass back at him like she seen in the porno as well.

" **This is my pussy. All mine."** His thrusts were hard and quick. Each plunge into her was deeper than the first, causing her to quiver from the pleasure he was bestowing upon her. It took him no time to find her spot.

" **All yours Fitz. This pussy is all yours."** They were finally in a rhythm with Olivia matching his thrusts.

" **Shit!"** Fitz grits slowing down his strokes.

Olivia mustered up the strength to look back at him. With his eyes shut, bottom lip tucked between his teeth, he was in sheer bliss. _Damn he is a sexy motherfucker,_ Olivia thinks.

" **You're so fuckin' sexy look at me."** She commands still looking at him.

Fitz opens his eyes and winks at her. Playing in her wetness with his fingers, Olivia felt her orgasm on the horizon.

" **Babe I'm about to come again."** Olivia whimpers as she became flushed.

" **Let go."** He coaxes his voice laced with sexiness.

Olivia legs went to shaking as she came for a second time. Grabbing her waist, Fitz went in as deep as he could, hitting her spot until he exploded inside of her. Olivia was too exhausted to remind him that he didn't pull out. Between those two orgasms and the liquor she consumed, Olivia just wanted to rest. She was still on her knees, with her face buried deep in the sheets. Her body was numb, and she felt light as a feather. Finding some strength finally, Olivia cuddled up with Fitz. They were too exhausted to speak, so they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Preview of next chapter***

Basketball season for the Tigers was finally here. Today was their first game of the season and Fitz can't wait to hit the court later. He chose not to play in the scrimmage games last week feeling like he would have waisted his time. Besides he doesn't need coaches getting any tapes of him, if they want tapes they're going to get them from real games that counts.

Their local news station has been at the school since this morning following the team around particularly Fitz and Harrison the two stars. Of course Fitz loved the attention he was getting. He wouldn't be Fitz if he didn't. The attention from Olivia is what mattered most. With a win tonight, it will seal the perfect day that Fitz has been blessed with, so he thought.

"Yo man can you come with in the locker room for a sec." Harrison wasn't asking and judging by the somber expression on his face whatever was waiting for him in the locker room wasn't something he was going to like.

"What's up?" Fitz was beginning to get worried.

"Just come with me bro." Harrison walks off leaving Fitz standing there.

Finding the feeling in his feet, Fitz follows behind Harrison. When he walked into the locker room, Harrison told him to lock the door. Fitz did as he was told and walked over to the bench where Harrison was sitting.

"Yo what's up?" Fitz asks looking around.

Harrison went into his gym bag and pulled out a recorder. When Harrison pressed play, Fitz almost passed out. The color in his face drained, his heart dropped, and the lump in his throat was preventing him from properly breathing.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Fitz asks in a panic.

"I don't know. The shit was in my locker with a note that had your name on it." Harrison replies.

"What the fuck did I do?" Fitz slapped his forehead as he shook his head no repeatedly.

* * *

 **Babes...well what can I say about that young immature teenage love lol! Fitz and his possessiveness/jealousy, Olivia and her approach on not knowing how to handle Fitz's emotions. I also still try to make the sex between them awkward since she was a virgin and not experienced. Our boy didn't pull out like he said was, that damn liquor…lol!**

 **As always leave your thoughts babes, until next time. Look for another update sometime next week.**


	7. Full Court Press

Chapter 7 Full Court Press

 _ **Three Weeks Later…**_

God must've heard Olivia cries and pleas over the past three weeks. Today she woke up and was finally able to breathe again. The large red stain on her panty liner erased all her fears. For the past three weeks, Olivia has been living in a fear that she was pregnant. She doesn't even want to think what would have happened had she really been pregnant. Her mother would have killed her for sure. Fitz probably would have broken up with her, and she definitely would have become an outcast at her school. Birth control is calling her name. She doesn't need any more pregnancy scares. This one wake up call was enough.

After showering, she walked out of the bathroom only to bump into her mother.

"Good morning Livia."

"Morning mom. You're off this morning?"

"Yup I work the night shift tonight."

"Oh okay. Is dad going to be home tonight?"

"Yeah he's off tonight. You remember Dr. Parker right," Olivia nods her head. Dr. Parker is her mother's colleague. "I made you an appointment with her for next Wednesday." That caught Olivia off guard. She hasn't told her parents about Fitz yet. In their minds, she and Fitz are still only best friends. But Olivia knows her mother, she had to have caught onto something.

"A mother always knows Livia. You need to invite Fitz over one of these days for dinner." Nina winks and heads downstairs.

It takes awhile, but Olivia finally picks her jaw up from off the floor and heads towards her bedroom. She walked over to her bedroom and looked across the lawn into Fitz's bedroom. His light was out. Picking up her cell phone from off her dresser, she calls him to tell him the good news about her period. She isn't sure yet how to break it to him that her mother and possibly her father knows about their relationship.

"What's up babe?" He greets out of breath.

"Hey, where are you?" Olivia asks sitting down on her bed.

"Coach called us in for an early practice." He replies.

"Oh, well I have some really good news." Olivia practically squeals unable to hold it in any longer.

"Oh really, what might that be?" He asks intrigued.

"My period is on, God answered our prayers babe." Olivia jovially replies releasing the squeal.

"Are you serious?" She could hear the sigh of relief in his voice at the realization that they aren't going to become teenage parents. Neither one of them are ready for that type of responsibility.

"Yes! It came on this morning!" Olivia confirms.

"Thank God babe! We were not ready for a baby." He says exactly what she has been thinking the past three weeks.

"You can say that again. See you in a bit."

"Okay, see you in a bit babe, drive safe."

"I will." Olivia hangs up.

Olivia made it to school with five minutes to spare before first bell. She couldn't figure out what to do with her hair. She recently took her weave out and have been rocking her natural hair. Fitz loves her natural curls, Olivia likes her hair straightened. She didn't feel like straightening her hair this morning, or wearing it out curly, so she threw it up into a messy curly bun.

"Good morning Olivia." Mrs. Jones greets as Olivia rushes into the classroom.

"Morning Mrs. Jones." Olivia replies walking to her seat which is next to Fitz.

Olivia speaks to Makayla and Harrison on her way to her seat.

"You look beautiful." Fitz compliments as he leans his head over for a quick peck. He looked so adorable puckering his lips.

Olivia makes sure Mrs. Jones isn't looking before giving Fitz a kiss. He doesn't care who the hell is watching. This is a trait Olivia hopes to possess one day, not caring so much of what others think.

"Thanks, how was practice?"

"It was alright, you know I really don't need it." He shrugs with a smirk. _Cocky bastard,_ Olivia laughs.

"Whatever." Olivia playfully hit his arm.

"You better be the loudest one in the gym tomorrow."

"Oh I will. I can't let your fangirls out do me."

Fitz laughs out loud a little too loud at her comment, "Ah that was a good one Liv."

"Fitzgerald, do you need a minute?" Mrs. Jones asks looking over the brim of her bifocals.

"No ma'am." Fitz smiles.

The rest of the school day flew by quickly. After school Fitz and Harrison had another practice. The season opener is tomorrow and it's a home game. Coach Arnold needs his team to be focus and distraction free. So, this practice was a closed practice. To kill time, Olivia and Makayla decided to go the mall to find Halloween costumes.

"Can I ask you something?" Makayla asks as they walk into the first store. There was an array of different Halloween costumes aligning the shelves. Olivia's anxiety kicked in just looking at the many different costumes.

"Yeah, what's up Kay?" The naughty cop costume catches Olivia's eyes first. She always wanted to be a naughty cop for Halloween.

"What would have happened if you were really pregnant?" The question came as a surprise. Makayla was the first one Olivia confided in with her fears of being pregnant. She was too afraid to talk to Fitz about it.

"Umm…well Fitz and I would have talked to our parents about it and made the best decision from there." Olivia answers honestly.

"So, would aborting the baby had been an option?" Makayla was getting personal leaving Olivia to wonder where this conversation is going.

"Honestly that would have been option. I don't know if that would have been the option Fitz and I opted for though." Olivia places the costume back on the shelf and look at Makayla suspiciously. She looked fine, nothing seemed off about her physically, but something was definitely off emotionally.

"Makayla, are you okay?" Olivia worriedly asks.

"Yeah girl I'm fine." Makayla laughs diverting her attention to the costumes. "This is cute right?" She asks holding up a naughty nurse costume.

"Okay, and yeah I like it." Olivia replies eyeing Makayla.

Something is going on with her, Olivia can feel it. Instead of forcing it out of her, Olivia will wait until Makayla wants to talk about it. The girls finished their shopping trip with Olivia settling on the cop costume and Makayla settling on the nurse costume. After grabbing a quick bite to eat the girls headed back to their school to get their boyfriends.

"Babe something is going on with Kay." Olivia says from the passenger seat of Fitz's Beamer. They were sitting outside of their houses. Her father was home and his parents were home, so their only source of privacy was either one of their cars.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks looking over at Olivia.

"Well she was real concerned about what decision we would have made if I was pregnant." Olivia informs him.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Fitz asks what Olivia has been thinking since her conversation with Makayla earlier in the mall.

"I don't know maybe."

"What would have happened if you were really pregnant?" They haven't really talked about the what ifs. They haven't really talked about it all. Olivia voiced her fear that she was pregnant. The next day she took the emergency contraceptive pill and then told Fitz that if her pregnant came on then that was a sure sign that she wasn't pregnant, and that was pretty the only conversation they had.

"I don't know. I guess we would have made the best decision for the both of us." Olivia replies looking out of the window. It scares her to think about it. If she was pregnant her life would have been over.

"I am not ready to become a father. I can admit to that. But if you were pregnant Liv, abortion or adoption would not have been an option. We would've just had to step up to the plate and take responsibility for our actions." Fitz maturely responds causing Olivia to look at him with admiration. In this moment, he didn't sound like a 17-year kid, he sounded like a grown man. The fact that he was ready to man up at the thought of her being pregnant was profound. Every day he shows her why she is lucky to have him in her life.

"I love you." It just naturally rolled off her tongue. It felt right. She's been wanting to tell him this for a while, she just didn't know how to get it out. She loves him, and she is falling in love with him.

"You love me?" He asks in a strained voice like he couldn't believe what she just said. His body now facing her, as he stared into the depth of her eyes.

"Yes, I do. I love you." Olivia says it again more confidently than before. She reached her hand out and touched his exposed knee.

"I love you too." That was music to Olivia's ears. You would've thought she won the jackpot with how lucky she was feeling. She wanted to hear him say it again.

"You do?" Olivia coyly asks breaking their gaze as she looks at the floor.

"I do. I love you." He places his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. It sounded even better the second time.

"This means you're stuck with me forever now." Olivia cheerily smiles unable to hide it.

"I think I like that." Fitz licks his lips indicating he was about to go in for a kiss.

"I think I do too." Olivia bites his bottom lips before pulling it into her mouth for a passionate kiss.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Basketball season for the Tigers was finally here. Tipoff for the official start to the season is this afternoon at three-thirty p.m. sharp. The local news station in their area has been at the school since this morning following the team around, particularly Fitz and Harrison the two stars. Of course Fitz loved the attention he was getting. He wouldn't be Fitz if he didn't. Unlike past seasons, where he basked in the attention from his peers, the attention from Olivia is what mattered most. Hearing her constant words of encouragement throughout the day so far have only been adding to his confidence. Winning the first game of the season this afternoon will seal the deal to the already perfect day he has been blessed with, so he thought.

He was on his way to lunch when Harrison stopped him in the hallway.

"Yo man can you come with me in the locker room for a sec." Harrison wasn't asking and judging by the somber expression on his face this was serious. Fitz's mind reverts back to his conversation with Olivia last night about Makayla possibly being pregnant.

"What's up?" Fitz plays it cool. He isn't sure if Makayla had the conversation yet with Harrison or not.

"Just come with me bro." Harrison walks off leaving Fitz standing there.

When they walked into the locker room, Harrison closed and locked the door.

"Yo what's up?" Fitz asks looking around.

It wasn't until Harrison went into his gym bag and pulled out a recorder that Fitz knew this wasn't about Harrison. It finally dawned on Fitz that he was the topic of this conversation. When Harrison pressed play, Fitz almost passed out onto the floor. The color in his face drained, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, and the lump in his throat was preventing him from properly breathing. He felt like he was going to go into hyperventilation at any moment.

"Where the fuck did you get this?" Fitz asks in a panic once the recording was done. He looks around the locker room thinking the person responsible was going to reveal him or herself.

"I don't know where the fuck this shit came from bro honestly. It was in my locker when I got out of gym attached with a note with your name on it. Whoever wanted you to have this must've gotten our lockers mixed up." Harrison replies. It was evident he was just as shocked about this recording as Fitz. This wasn't a joke; this shit was real.

"What the fuck did I do?" Fitz slapped his forehead as he shook his head no repeatedly.

"Bro is that really you on there?" Harrison asks the obvious.

"Yes," Fitz shamefully admits.

"And who is the girl?" While Fitz voice is clear as day, the voice that belonged to the girl is muffled and he can't make out who the hell that voice belongs to.

"I don't know, that's the scary part. My fucking past is catching up to me bro. Liv and I aren't even a month in and this shit is going to ruin us." Fitz chokes out. They just confessed their love for one another last night. If this tape gets out it will be the end of their relationship.

"Is it Liv…Jalisa…Destiny…Jessica…Lana – "

"Bro I don't fucking know! I didn't sleep with Lana so I know that's her on that tape." Fitz stress cutting Harrison off. He isn't in the mood to be reminded about the list of girls' he has slept with. It's embarrassing. He's trying to forget about his past.

"You can't let Liv hear this…even if it is her on that tape…like you said this shit will ruin you two." Harrison suggests. Fitz nods in agreeance, there is no way Olivia can hear this tape.

"What the fuck am I gonna do Harrison? There are other copies of this recording I am sure. Olivia is going to find out about it anyway." On the one hand Fitz is just ready tell Olivia before she hears it from someone else. On the other hand, he doesn't want to say anything and pretend he doesn't know it exists.

"Of the girls you slept with here, I bet you Jalisa is behind this shit." Harrison says directly throwing her under the bus.

"I think so too." It made the most sense. They have history, and they didn't end things on good terms. If anyone in their school has a vengeance against Fitz it would be Jalisa. He played her in front of the entire school, by showing Olivia off as his girlfriend.

"But what if it's not her." Fitz doesn't have time for a game of devil's advocate.

"What do you mean?" He annoyingly asks.

"It could be a dude bro." Harrison suggests.

Fitz place his face into his hands and sigh. He wants to know is why he is being targeted? He is not a bully. Sure, he has a reputation of being a player, he can admit to that, but he is upfront with it. He doesn't hide or deny his reputation.

As he goes over who it could be in his mind, the only person that keeps standing out amongst everyone else is Jalisa. Fitz have to talk to her before she gets to Olivia. If Olivia is going to find out about this tape she's going to hear it from him.

"Listen before you react see how everything plays out. There can be another note coming, maybe this person wants something. Look we have a game today and I need you focused. Act normal and we can start investigating this shit tomorrow." Harrison slaps Fitz's shoulder.

Fitz nods his head. "You're right."

The boys leave out of the locker room heading to lunch. It felt like every pair of eyes in the lunchroom was on Fitz the moment he stepped foot inside. Everyone immediately became a suspect to him. Anyone who stared at him too long or too hard, he felt like walking over to and punching in the face. He also looked around for Jalisa.

"Bro normal." Harrison warns him.

The minute his eyes landed on Olivia, guilt washed over him. Fitz felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach.

"I can't go over there. I can't sit in her face like everything is okay knowing there is a sex tape with me and a girl that could potentially be her floating around." Fitz stops walking allowing his emotions to take over him.

"Fitz what did I say. Whoever is doing this to you is obviously jealous of your relationship with Olivia, so continue to make them jealous." Harrison advises.

Fitz doesn't respond he just keeps walking.

"There you are babe, where were you?" Olivia asks once Fitz was in earshot.

"I'm sorry. I was wrapping up an interview with one of the reporters." Fitz lies not being able to look her in the eyes. The guilt was eating him alive at this point. He wanted to come out and tell her so bad, then Harrison's advice popped into his head blocking him. _Let it play out_ , Fitz thinks.

"Aww babe you're really like a celebrity." Olivia beams.

"Yeah something like that." Fitz looks around the lunchroom nervously. He is wondering if the person who recorded him having sex is watching him right now.

"Fitz what's wrong with you?" Olivia asks breaking him from his nervous scan of their peers.

"Huh…nothing…I'm good." Fitz lies turning his attention back to her.

"Well sit down." Olivia pats the seat next to her.

Fitz sits down next to her and continues scanning the lunchroom.

"He's just a little nervous." Harrison comments clearing his throat. He was trying to pull Fitz back in, but it wasn't working.

"I find that hard to believe." Olivia laughs.

"Well now he has someone to play for and I say that's quite nerve wrecking." Makayla adds.

Fitz was so out of it he had no idea of the conversation that was going on right before him. It took Olivia snapping her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to the now.

"Babe are you sure you're alright?" Olivia whispers looking at him worriedly. Fitz snaps back into the now and he didn't like the expression on Olivia's face.

"I'm good babe I promise." Fitz gives her a kiss to assure her.

"Can you eat something." She was telling him not asking him.

"Yeah." He kisses her again.

Fitz gets up and heads to the lunch line. His appetite is gone, so he grabs a salad and bottled water. On his way back to the table, he bumps into Jalisa.

"Hey Fitz." She friendly greets as if they are best buds.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come over your house tomorrow?" Fitz needs to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes of course." She replies too eagerly.

"Cool." Fitz walks off heading to the table.

"What was that about?" Olivia suspiciously asks as Fitz sits back down.

"Nothing. She was just wishing me good luck." Fitz lies. It killed him that he had to lie to her.

"Oh okay." He hoped she bought his lie.

The remainder of the day was spent with Fitz in a deep paranoia. He tried heeding to Harrison's advice, but it was easier said than done. He needs to know who the hell recorded him having sex and who is the girl on the other end of the tape. Twenty minutes before the game started had to give yet another interview.

"Son are you ready?" His father asks as Fitz wrapped up the interview with one of the reporters.

"Yeah." Fitz answers with a shrug. The last thing on his mind is the basketball game.

"Great. The first game of the season sets the tone for the rest of the season. I expect a triple double this afternoon Fitzgerald." His father meant his word. Whenever Fitz doesn't live up to his father's expectations, Jerry makes them box it out in their backyard.

"Alright."

Walking into the gym it was packed to capacity. Olivia managed to get a seat in the front and she was the first person he saw. She was with her dad, which surprised him. He didn't think Mr. Pope would really come to his game. His parents weren't sitting right next to Olivia and her dad.

"Good luck," she mouths.

Fitz pats his chest and mouths, "thank you."

"Bro I need you focus. The scouts are here." Harrison says seriously placing both hands on Fitz's shoulders. Even though Fitz and Harrison pretty much has solidified their spots in any school of their choice, they still are being evaluated.

"I'm focused bro." Fitz affirms.

"Alright," Harrison and Fitz do their handshake and continue their warmups.

After the singing of the national anthem, the Tigers were ready to play. Fitz kicked the game off with a flawless three, causing the crowd to go bananas. He looked over at the bleachers and Olivia was out of her seat cheering loudly. She literally was the loudest in the gym. Fitz winked at her and got back onto defense. By the end of the game he stats were 28 points, 8 assists, 0 rebounds, and 0 blocks. He didn't get the triple double, but he felt damn good about his performance.

"Great game superstar." Olivia congratulates walking onto the floor. Their parents still don't know about their relationship, so instead of a hug and kiss, they just hugged.

"Thanks Liv," Fitz smiles.

"Fitz you played a hell of a game son, congrats." Mr. Pope offers his congrats next.

"Thanks sir, I really didn't think you'd come." Fitz replies.

"And miss seeing the best high school player in the country." Mr. Pope laughs.

"Oh, please don't make his head bigger than what it already is." Olivia teases.

"Hating doesn't look good on you Liv. I have to go, see you at home Princess. Fitz keep up the good work son."

"Thank you sir." Fitz shakes Mr. Pope's hand.

"See you at home Daddy, love you."

"Love you more."

"Yo your dad is cool."

"He is and I think you have found yourself another fan."

"Fitzgerald, average game tonight." Jerry says in an unimpressed tone walking up on the couple.

"Oh Jerry, Fitz played well tonight. Give the boy some damn credit." Diana hits him arm. Jerry shrugs and walks off heading towards Coach Arnold.

"Thanks mom." Fitz ignores his father's comment and hug and kiss his mother on the cheek.

"You're welcome baby. Olivia if you don't have any plans tonight, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Of course," Olivia agrees.

"Perfect. I heard from a little birdie that your favorite dish is shrimp scampi." Fitz never told his mother this, so he is wondering who did.

"That it is." Olivia smiles.

"Great see you at dinner."

"Okay."

Fitz waits for his mother to walk off, "that was weird," he replies with a raised brow.

"Your mom always invite me to dinner."

"Yeah but she's never weirdly invited you like that."

"You're right. Wait I think they know about us Fitz."

"Who?"

"My parents definitely already know, well at least my mother." This is news to Fitz.

"Really?"

"Yeah she made an appointment for me to go so see a doctor pretty sure so I can get on birth control."

"Was she mad?"

"No."

"Cool."

"Are we about to get ambushed by our parents?" Fitz laughs at the thought.

"I think so."

"Wait for me in my car, I'm going to shower."

"Okay." Fitz looks to make sure his parents are out of sight before he gives Olivia a peck on the lips.

As always Fitz was one of the last guy's left in the locker room. The rest of the guys went to Harrison's for celebratory drinks. Fitz told them he'd join them a little later. Right now, he wants to spend some time with his girl, especially since once this tape gets out he isn't sure if he'll have a girl.

"Good game out there Fitz." Jalisa says walking up on Fitz clapping her hands. It took everything in Fitz not to strangle her.

"Are you responsible for that recording?" Fitz bluntly asks. He felt no need in dancing around it.

"What?" She tries to feign dumb with a laugh.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Fitz spat stepping into her face.

"What if I am?" She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking crazy or something? Why?" Fitz wanted to know.

"You think you're just gonna play me like that and not expect any consequences." She sneers sinisterly.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Fitz asks exasperated.

"You! I fucking want you and you played me like a fool! You've been fucking me since freshman year and suddenly you're all mush over a new bitch!" Jalisa screamed. Fitz hopes for their sake that they're the only ones left in the school.

"Jalisa, you have to let me go. I'm with Olivia. She is my girl and I love her. So that recording you have of us, you need to get rid of it." Fitz advises in a calmer tone.

"Or what? You know one thing you and that bitch have in common, empty fucking threats." She isn't backing down or giving in.

"Don't call her a bitch." Fitz warns.

"Here we go with yet again another empty threat. Fitz, I can ruin your fucking life don't you know that? If I decide to let that recording get out you and your little _bitch_ will be done. I know she knows about your reputation and I don't know it's pretty embarrassing to know that your boyfriend is a whore." Jalisa cynically laughs.

"So, let me get this right, you putting that tape out is going to solve what ruining my relationship?"

"It's going to make me happy seeing you feel what you have caused so many other girls to feel in this school, heartache, embarrassment, shame." She cries. She finally cracked, he knew that tough persona she was putting on was a fake.

"Jalisa I am sorry for hurting you." Fitz would say anything at this point to get her to change her mind about releasing the recording of them having sex. The only thing he is sorry about is getting involved with her. He should have listened to his mother when she said that something isn't right with Jalisa. As mother likes to put it, she said Jalisa had a few screws loose in the head.

"Your sorry is too late." She seethes wiping away her tears. If she was a dragon fire would be blazing from her mouth right now.

"Is that you on the recording?" Fitz needed to know.

"Duh, but you're such a fucking slut that it doesn't matter who is on the recording."

Fitz cell phone starts ringing. Looking at the screen, he sees that it's Olivia calling. He ignores her call, but he knows he can't give Jalisa too much more of his time. He is sure Olivia will start coming to look for him if he takes too long.

"I gotta go." Fitz grabs his things and rushes out of the locker room.

"Can't run from this forever. Just give me what I want and this'll be over with." He hears Jalisa yell over his shoulder.

There is no way Fitz is going to break up with Olivia to appease Jalisa. He has to tell Olivia about the recording. He is not about to lose her to this bullshit. When he made it to his car, Olivia was leaning against the hood with a displeased look on her face.

"What took you so long?" She snaps crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Fitz pulls her into a tight hug.

"Fitz, what's wrong? You're crushing me." Olivia tries to wiggle out of his embrace, he holds her tighter.

"Tell me that you'll never leave me." Fitz croaks out on the verge of tears.

"Fitz…?" Olivia was still trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Just say it." He urges desperately.

"I will never leave you. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"There's a recording…"

* * *

 **I had to stop it here babes, as always leave your thoughts. I know a lot happened in this chapter. Jalisa is responsible for the recording, how far will she go?**


	8. Flagrant

Chapter 8 Flagrant

Olivia has been sitting in Fitz's car for the past thirty minutes waiting for him. She understands that he takes his grooming serious, but this is just ridiculous. Pulling her cell phone out of her backpack, she calls him. The line rings three times before it goes to voicemail.

"What is he doing?" Olivia says to herself as she gets out of his car with her cell phone in her hand. She thought about calling him again. Then she thought about going inside looking for him. Before she could decide which one she was going to do, he emerged from their school. His Nike duffel bag was thrown across his shoulders and he was briskly walking towards her. _Now he wants to rush_ , Olivia thinks shaking her head.

"What took you so long?" She snaps crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Fitz pulls her into a tight hug.

"Fitz, what's wrong? You're crushing me." Olivia tries to wiggle out of his embrace, but he holds her tighter.

"Tell me that you'll never leave me." Fitz croaks out sounding like he was on the verge of crying.

"Fitz…?" Olivia was still trying to wiggle out of his embrace. She needed to see his face, to see what kind of mood he was in. He was beginning to scare her. In the two months she has known him, she has never seen him this emotional.

"Just say it." He desperately urges in a voice barely above a whisper squeezing her tighter.

"I will never leave you. Now tell me what's wrong?" Olivia demands wondering what the hell happened in that locker room for his mood to change so suddenly.

Fitz lets her go and begin explaining. "There's a recording…my past is catching up to me babe. Jalisa recorded us having sex, and now she is threatening to put the recording out for the whole school to hear. This is her way of trying to break us up. The only way she won't do it is if I break up with you and get into a relationship with her. I am sorry that I have brought this drama to you. I am sorry about my past. If you don't wanna be with me anymore, if this is too much, I understand." He couldn't even look at her as he spoke those last words.

"Is this why you were acting weird at lunch? How long have you known about this?" Olivia knew something was wrong with Fitz earlier. Harrison tried to say it was his nerves, and for a second she believed him. Olivia should've known it was something else bothering him, Fitz is too damn cocky to get nervous.

"I found out about the recording right before lunch babe I swear. It was in Harrison's locker with my name written on a note. Then Jalisa approached me after I got out of the shower in the locker room, that's what took me so long." Fitz explains. Looking in his eyes, she knew he wasn't lying.

Olivia is sick and tired of Jalisa. She is at her breaking point with this psychotic ass bitch. Enough is enough, Olivia is ready to get her out of their lives once and for all. Her constant interference has been a thorn in Olivia's ass. If she doesn't stop it now it'll just continue.

"Is that bitch still in there…I have to beat her ass." Olivia says calmly as if she was telling him her outfit choice of the day. At this point the anger she has towards Jalisa subsided, and that is a problem. People should be afraid of calm Liv, she's unpredictable, angry Liv is predictable.

"What?" Fitz confusingly asks.

"I. Have. To. Beat. Her. Ass." Olivia repeats slower enunciating every word.

"No. Jalisa is fucking crazy. If you beat her ass, she'll press charges on you. I refuse to let you go through that, this is my mess Liv." Fitz states.

"Well what else is there to do? I don't want you to have to go through the embarrassment of having your business all over our school. And I know you aren't going to get the police or your parents involved." Regardless of his past, to have it broadcasted like that is embarrassing.

"Jalisa wants me. This is why she is doing all of this shit. If I can convince her that we've broken up, I can get all the recordings she has and get rid of them. If I can make her believe that I want her, and that you and I are done, I'll get those recordings." Fitz suggests his plan.

It sounds like a good plan, but Olivia doesn't want Fitz anywhere near Jalisa. She is certified crazy and needs to be evaluated. If she is willing to embarrass herself like that and put out a recording of herself having sex, there is no telling to what next extreme she'll go.

"Okay," Olivia sighs giving in, "and then I get to beat her ass to put an end to all of this." Olivia really wants to beat Jalisa's ass. Olivia needs for Jalisa to understand that Fitz does not belong to her and never did.

"If it comes down to it, yes you can beat her ass. So, you're not leaving me?" She can't believe he was worried about her leaving him especially when he came to her like a man and told her what was going on. It's going to take more than a recording for her to leave him. Besides, this is something from his past. Olivia knows about his past, he's taken responsibility for his past, and she doesn't feel like it's fair to punish him for something that he used to be.

"No babe I am not leaving you. That bitch is going to have to come better than that." Olivia wraps her arms around Fitz's waist pulling him into her.

"I am sorry about my past Livvie. I love you." He was getting emotional as he spoke those words.

"I love you too babe. And I want you to stop apologizing. It's your past leave it there. You can't keep punishing yourself." She pulls him in for a kiss.

"Do you wanna go over Harry's house after dinner with my parents?" Fitz asks breaking their passion filled kiss.

Olivia forgotten all about the dinner they're having with Fitz's parents. "Yeah, but we still have time to kill before dinner starts." Olivia had something in mind she's been dying to do.

"Why does your period have to be on?" Fitz groans.

"We can do other things." Olivia suggest biting her bottom lip. She didn't feel comfortable coming right out and saying it, exactly what she had in mind. She isn't that bold when she is sober.

"What do you have in mind cherry dipping?"

"Okay Fitz what the fuck is cherry dipping?" Olivia asks unsure if she wants to hear it or not.

"You know," Fitz makes a circle with one hand imitating a vagina, and use his index and middle finger to pretend he was playing in the vagina.

Olivia gags at thought of him fingering her while her period is on. "That's fucking gross. I had something else in mind."

Fitz laughs at Olivia's dramatics. "What?"

"Just take us somewhere secluded."

"Alright."

They drove around for about 15 minutes, and ended up at a park.

"Secluded enough?" Fitz asks looking over at Olivia.

"Mhm," she nods her head, "now recline your seat back and relax."

"Babe I don't have any condoms in the car." Fitz apprehensively replies.

"Fitz…just shut up and lie back…I'm already nervous and your talking isn't helping." Fitz laughs and reclines his seat back.

Olivia contemplated on if she should turn on music or not. Deciding not to, she takes a deep breath, and reach over to pull Fitz's sweats and briefs down. She was too afraid to look at him. His flaccid dick began hardening. Olivia has never done this before, the only thing she prayed was that she didn't bite him.

"Are you about to – "

"Fitz shut up," Olivia warns finding the courage to look at him.

"Sorry," he quips.

Olivia gets on her knees in the passenger seat and leans her upper body over the console. His dick was fully erect now. It was throbbing and precum began oozing out. Taking his large member into her small hands Olivia started massaging it, eliciting a moan from him.

Looking over at him, his gaze was fixated on the hand job she was giving him. His hands were tucked behind his head, and his face was relaxed. _Okay, you're doing good so far_ , Olivia thinks.

"I need your mouth on it," he begs in a strained voice.

"Do you?" Olivia tease as she lightly blew on it.

"Fuck Liv…yes I do…" he hisses.

Olivia dips her head and encloses her lips around the tip. He was far too big to take into her entire mouth, so she did the best she could with what she could fit. Pretending that he was her favorite lollipop, Olivia went to work on Fitz's dick, sucking and licking it like a professional. He held her hair back out of her face and she could feel his eyes burning a hole through the side of her face.

"I don't wanna cum in your mouth Liv." Fitz pants thrusting his hips forward.

Olivia ignores him and continues her assault on his dick with her mouth. As she licked the side of his shaft, their eyes locked on one another.

"Babe…I'm about to cum…shit." Fitz grits letting go of her hair. He used his right hand to grab the passenger seat headrest.

"Cum then," Olivia placed him back into her mouth, this time she used her hands to play with his balls.

"Fuck!" Fitz explodes in Olivia's mouth. She thought it would be gross and that would she gag, but surprisingly she swallowed rather well for it being her first time. It could be because Fitz dick wasn't down her throat when he came.

Reaching into his duffel bag she pulled out a clean rag and wiped her mouth, then she cleaned him up, and pulled his briefs and sweats back up.

"You sure that was your first time?" Fitz asks skeptically.

"Yes, did you enjoy it?" Olivia asks doubtful in her work.

"I did. You're in a league all on your own I know that for sure." Fitz lazily looks over at her with a lopsided grin.

"Those pornos and Cosmo paid off," Olivia laughs embarrassingly. She can't believe she just admitted that to him.

Fitz joins her in her laughter. "Your honesty, that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Olivia leans over, "I love you more babe." She sucks on his bottom lip before kissing him fully.

"I owe you." Fitz says pulling away from the kiss. Olivia nods her head, now she cannot wait until her period goes off. In four days, she'll get the favor return. Her pearl tingled at the thought.

They made it home just in time to get ready for dinner with Fitz's parents. Olivia was surprised her mother was home. She just assumed she had to work the night shift again tonight. She kissed her father on the cheek, before going to speak to her mom.

"Hey mom." Olivia greets walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Livia, taste this." Nina shoves a spoonful of her peach cobbler into Olivia's mouth.

"Ahmazing as always." Olivia replies savoring the taste.

"Diana begged me to make some." Nina replies.

"Why?" Olivia asks curiously.

"She invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Oh cool." Olivia replies trying to play it cool. She is beginning to wonder if Fitz's mom knows about them as well.

"Olivia, you and Fitz are together and have been since what homecoming, right." Nina never asks questions to things she already knows.

"Yes." Olivia answers blushing.

"It was only a matter of time before the two of you became a couple. I knew it Diana did too." Nina winks.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Olivia takes a seat at the stool.

"I wanted you to tell me yourself, just like you're going to tell me that you are no longer a virgin."

Olivia blushes again, "I was gonna tell you mom."

"I know baby. You two are being safe, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, I'll feel much better once you have your appointment with Dr. Parker."

"Next Wednesday, right?"

"Mhm. Are you wearing that to dinner?"

Olivia looked down at her outfit, she thought she looked decent. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a sweater, and riding boots.

"You look cute, not dinner appropriate."

"Okay," Olivia groans. She really had no plans on changing her clothes.

Walking into her bedroom, she went over to her window and looked in Fitz's bedroom. He was holding up two sweaters. Olivia lifts her window and wave her hands trying to alert Fitz to her presence.

"Which sweater Liv?" Fitz asks leaning out of his window.

"I like the tan one better."

"Cool."

"My mom is making me change," Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Why you look fine?"

"She said my outfit is not dinner appropriate."

Fitz laughs, "your mom is something else."

"Tell me about it, see you in a bit."

"See ya in a bit, I love you."  
"I love you too."

Olivia kept her sweater on and swapped her jeans for a jean skirt. To dress it up she wore fishnet stockings and heeled ankle boots.

"If this is not appropriate, then I don't know what it is." Olivia says to herself.

"Livia, are you ready?" She hears her mother call her.

"Yeah." Olivia cuts off her light and leaves her bedroom.

 **XXXXXXX**

Fitz was helping his mother set the table when the doorbell rang. He already knew it was Olivia and her parents. They were the only people the Grants were expecting.

"I'll get it." Jerry says walking out of his office.

"Thanks honey." Diana replies walking back into the kitchen.

As Fitz was bringing out a bottle of wine from the cellar, Olivia and her parents were walking into the dining room. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Jean skirts are becoming his new fave on her.

"Hello Mrs. Pope, Mr. Pope it's nice seeing you again." Fitz greets walking over to shake their hands.

"Hello Fitzgerald." Mrs. Pope responds shaking his hand.

"Hey son," Mr. Pope follows up shaking Fitz's hand as well.

"Oh, just pretend we aren't here." Mrs. Pope speaks up making things more awkward. Olivia's dad looked between his wife, Fitz, and Olivia confused as to what his wife was alluding to. _Her mom knows, her dad doesn't, weird_ , Fitz thinks.

Fitz wanted to hug and kiss Olivia so bad, but being in front of her parents made him nervous. He was saved by the bell when his father and mother walked into the dining room at the same time. His mother greeted Olivia and her parents.

"Olivia, you look beautiful as always." His mother compliments.

"Thanks Mrs. Grant." Olivia smiles.

His father hadn't said a word yet.

"Everyone please sit, so we can dig in." Nina says motioning for everyone to sit down.

Fitz's father obviously sat at the head of the table, while his mother sat at the other end. The Popes sat next to each other on one side, and Fitz and Olivia sat next to each other on the other side. The closeness seemingly calmed the couple. They knew they were about to be put through a series of questions from their parents.

Once everyone had their food on their plate, the food was blessed, and the awkward silence ensued instantaneously.

"Well I think we should address the elephant in the room." Mrs. Pope speaks up.

"What?" Fitz's father asks clueless. He is the only one unware of Fitz and Olivia's relationship.

"Fitz and Olivia." His mother replies with a knowing smile. Fitz cleared his throat.

"What about them?" Fitz now sees where he gets his cluelessness from, his father.

"Oh honey, you didn't know they're together." Fitz is the only one in the room who caught his mother's sarcasm. This is how his parents talk to one another.

"When did this happen?" Jerry asks not hiding the displeasure in his tone.

"Homecoming." Fitz answers. Olivia nods her head in confirmation.

"So, is this serious? Or like what do you kids call it…hooking up?" Oliver asks with his eyes trained on Fitz.

"This is serious Daddy, I love Fitz and he loves me." Olivia responds making eye contact with everyone in the room.

"And I love your daughter." Fitz adds.

"What is going to happen after high school? Fitzgerald is going off to North Carolina come fall of next year." His father says.

"We haven't discussed that yet, but it is a conversation we know that we need to have soon." Olivia answers.

"What are you plans with my daughter Fitzgerald?" Olivia's mother asks. She was sitting directly across from Fitz, so he couldn't avoid her gaze even if he wanted to.

"As I said Mrs. Pope, I love your daughter. I plan to love your daughter for as long as she will let me. This is not a hookup, and I don't intend for it to turn into a hookup. I see this relationship being long term. I see her in my future and if that means making sacrifices when it comes to our college choices, then so be it. I can't imagine losing her and I don't want to." From his peripheral, Fitz could see Olivia biting her bottom lip. He can't believe she is getting turned on in this moment, in front of their parents.

The rest of dinner was spent with the two families becoming more acquainted with one another now that they have a common interest. His dad continued to be a dick, with his snarky comments. Fitz is thankful for his mother. She countered every snarky comment his father made.

"Well I think dinner went well." Olivia says. She was lying between Fitz's leg in the lounge chair they were sitting in, in the Grant's backyard. The weather was beautiful tonight.

"I think it did too. I'm sorry my dad was being a dick." Fitz felt like he had to apologize for his father's behavior.

"It's fine. He's very protective over you. It's weird, I thought your mom would be me protective."

"Yeah he just doesn't want me to make the same mistakes he made. My parents had me young, they got married young, that's why their marriage is in shambles. They were forced to grow up pretty quickly." Fitz knows he wasn't planned and probably was a mistake, and is the only reason his parents married one another. Though his parents try to make him feel like he wasn't a mistake, their marriage and resentment for one another is proof.

"What are we going to do about college?" Olivia asks changing the subject to Fitz's delight. He really isn't in the mood to talk about his parent's shortcomings.

"I meant what I said about sacrifices." Fitz replies looking down at her.

"Fitz, I don't want you to have to sacrifice your college of choice. If North Carolina is the place that is going to get you to the next level, I don't want you sacrificing that. I don't want you resenting me." Olivia shifts her body so that she could look at him. It meant the world to him hearing her say that.

"If it means being with you then Liv I am willing to sacrifice." Fitz is willing though to sacrifice it to be with her.

"Are you going to enter the draft after your freshman year?"

"Depends on how high my stock is. If at the end of my freshman year, I'm projected to be a first-round pick, then yeah I'll declare for the draft." He answers.

"Are you for sure committing to North Carolina?"

"Yeah, their program is solid, besides my dad is good friends with the coach, who said he will make it his personal duty to get me into the NBA."

"Well it looks I'll be going to North Carolina with you." She answers without a second thought.

"Are you serious?" Fitz asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't wanna be away from you. Georgetown isn't going anywhere. When you are drafted, and settled with a team, I'll finish school." Fitz felt a lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to cry in front of her, but he had no idea she loved him that much, to the point she is willing to sacrifice her own college choice to be with him.

"You really love me huh?" He asks letting a tear slip from his eye.

"Yeah I really do." Olivia kisses his tear away and dab at her own eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know but the universe was working in our favor."

"Thank God."

"Fitz, I don't wanna go over to Harrison's. I just want to stay here with and chill with you."

"Okay."

They stayed out in the backyard for another hour before retiring to Fitz's bedroom. They watched a couple of movies until Olivia's curfew. If someone would have told Fitz that this is how he would spend his night after a win, he would've laughed in their face. Last year around this time, Fitz would have been over Harrison's getting hammered. Things are different now, Olivia has brought a sense of balance into his life. Before it was all about basketball and hooking up. Now he is seeing what he has been missing out on. Fitz never thought he would be able to balance love and basketball, but with Olivia by his side he feels like he can conquer anything. Fitz would be a fool to lose her, and he will do everything in his power to make sure that their relationship doesn't fail, or end up like his parents.

 **XXXXXX**

Olivia was sleeping soundly in her bed, when two voices coming from outside of her bedroom window woke her. Sitting up in her bed, she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, and grabs her cell phone from off her nightstand. It after four in the morning.

"What the hell?" Olivia gets out of her bed and walks over to her bedroom window.

She was shocked to see Fitz and his father out there. Fitz was facing her, while his father back was to her. They both were wearing boxing gloves. Fitz was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts, with a white T-shirt. His father was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms, and a T-shirt. Thankfully her window was cracked, so Olivia could hear their conversation.

"I wanted you to have a triple double. That school you played was nowhere in your league. The stats you put up tonight was horrible. 25 points, 4 assists, no rebounds, no blocks. Oh, and you were sent to the foul line six times and only made 2 of your 6 foul shots. You know what time it is."

Olivia thought Fitz played well in his game. She had no idea his father was such a big stickler of Fitz's craft. Fitz hadn't noticed her presence yet, so she continued listening.

"Pops I'm exhausted." Fitz protested.

"Don't be a pussy." His dad taunts.

"I'm not a pussy." Fitz retorts.

"Could've fooled me. You see that attitude you have towards me, should've been directed to the other team. You played soft like a bitch, and I didn't raise a bitch." Mr. Grant cackles.

"But we still won," Fitz sarcastically reasons.

"The team won. You lost. You played horrible. You're getting soft and I bet it has to do with your little girlfriend Olivia."

Olivia gasped at the accusation, alerting only Fitz to her presence. He quickly glanced at her and looked back at his father.

"Jerry leave him alone, it's after four in the morning. He's exhausted." Fitz's mom says peeking her head out of Fitz's bedroom window.

"Diana stay out of this. I didn't raise a pussy. He played like a pussy and I don't tolerate that. He's letting his little friends and girlfriend get to his head. That performance on the court today was unacceptable."

"Alright you wanna box, let's box." A frustrated Fitz huffs cutting into his parents bickering. He takes the first punch hitting his father in the jaw. The blow caught his dad off guard causing him to stumble back.

"There we go, that's my boy." His father counters Fitz's punch, with a couple of jabs of his own. It took a couple of minutes before Fitz was able to block the jabs his father was delivering full speed.

He became wobbly after those blows. Olivia wanted to run out there so bad and help him. His mother continued to plead with her husband to stop his assault on their son.

Fitz countered Jerry jabs with some of his own, and they began boxing it out like professionals. They didn't look like father and son, but two enemies meeting in the ring. Olivia had to physically place her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making a noise. Ten minutes in Fitz exhaustion took over, and Jerry drew a mean right hook to Fitz face knocking him down to the ground.

"That's enough!" His mother yelled coming out of Fitz's bedroom window and walking over to her son who was lying on his stomach on the ground. She took the boxing gloves off his hands and sat him up.

"That's why he acts the way that he does Diana, you baby him too much." Olivia watched his father spit blood from his mouth.

"And what you're doing is right?" His mother hissed stroking Fitz hair. He was in a daze.

"I'm making him a man." Jerry defends himself.

"No, you're not. That's abuse Jerry and you know it." His mom struggled to get him to his feet.

"And here comes the dramatics."

"Whatever," Diana helped Fitz into his bedroom window and climbed in behind him.

His father walked around to the back of the house. Olivia walked back over to her bed and sat on it. She can't believe what she just witnessed. Her mind went into overload as she begins to wonder how long this has been happening. Olivia had no idea Fitz's father was such a dominant authoritative type of parent. In the short time they've known each other, they've talked about a lot, somehow, he managed to skip over the abuse his father inflicts upon him.

Around 6 in the morning, Fitz texted Olivia. She was dozing off, but became fully alert when her cell phone buzzed.

 **BABE: You're probably sleep, I'm sorry if I am waking you. I know what you saw out there, it's not as bad as it looks. If you're up, do you mind coming over? I could really use some company.**

Olivia responded instantly.

 **OLIVIA: I'm up. I'll be over babe.**

Getting back out of her bed, she snuck out of her bedroom window and crept over to his. He helped her climb into his window and they went over to his bed. Looking at his face, she saw the bruise around his eye. Olivia placed both hands on the side of his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Fitz whispers breaking the kiss.

"Okay, let's go to sleep." Olivia gets under his covers and lie down on his plush pillow.

Fitz joins her, and she pats her chest. He looked at her with hesitation.

"You're not a pussy, now come lie down." Olivia says stroking his arm.

Fitz sighs and lay his head down onto her chest. She shifted her body some so that she could get into a comfortable position. Once in a comfortable position, she stroked his hair until she heard light snores coming from him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter Babes. Fitz have a plan, do you think it will work? How about that dinner with their folks lol? And of course, Fitz and Jerry boxing it out while Olivia watched. Next chapter, his plan will be set into motion. Until next times babes, as always leave your thoughts.

P.S. I am sick and tired of people making Fitz out to be this monster. That man has shown Olivia and everyone else since the beginning that he will move any mountain for her, and yet people still paint him to be this selfish monster…? In my opinion aside from Huck, he is the only man that truly loves Olivia with every breath in his being. I digress though.

 **OH YOUR GIRL HAVE A TWITTER FOLLOW ME AT IvyAmore**


End file.
